Wrong Memory
by APhantasm
Summary: What if when Dawn was created she received the wrong memories. What if she received the memories of someone from our world. Someone who had knowledge of the TV show. Could she change how everything went? Could she give Buffy a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1: Real Me Pt 1

**Summary: **What if when Dawn was created she received the wrong memories. What if she received the memories of someone from our world. Someone who had knowledge of the TV show. Could she change how everything went? Could she give Buffy a happily ever after?

**Pairings: **This will be updated when Pairings are finalized. I have an idea who I want to pair both Buffy and Dawn with. But I need to see if I can make them work before I announce them.

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer (and it's assorted Characters, Locations, etc.) are owned by Joss Whedon. The Character of Tom is based upon myself and is the only thing in this story that I own.

**Author's Note:** Thanks goes out to my Beta, DuffJessica

* * *

**Chapter 1: Real Me Pt 1**

Tom was just waking, as he stretched his arms and stood. '_Ah what a beautiful morning_' he thought, as he looked out the window. He then headed for the bathroom to take a shower, all the while not noticing he was not even in his own house. His feet seemed to take him toward the bathroom as if on automatic pilot to take a shower.

However, upon his arrival into the tiled room he let out a loud scream. There in the mirror, was a girl staring straight back at him. With long brown hair and sky blue eyes, she screamed just as he did, when she saw him. '_But wait_' Tom thought, '_how can there be a girl stuck in my mirror?_' Just then fog began to lift from his Swiss cheesed brain as he looked down and noticed that he was wearing the same pajamas she was wearing. And that when he noticed that the shirt was tented. '_No wait it can't be!_' Tom screamed in his head.

Tom leaned in closer towards the mirror, and the girl did the same. He stuck his tongue out, and so did she. Then finally, he slapped himself across his face, hard, and once again the girl copied his exact movements. Leaving a big red hand mark across her face, '_No, no, i must still be dreaming_' he thought to himself, and hoped at the same time. But alas it was not to be.

He remembered the tented shirt as he looked down at it. Did he really want to see what might be under there? He pulled at the neck of the shirt and looked down underneath the fabric and stared at a pair of breasts that were hanging from his chest just as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

Minutes later, after he had fainted from the sudden shock of learning he was now a girl, Tom slowly began to wake up. He looked into the mirror and took a long hard look at the reflection. She looked familiar to him. Then his eyes went wide as he finally recognized the reflection. '_I'm Michelle Trachtenberg_,' he thought. '_Somehow I've switched bodies with Michelle Trachtenberg!_'

Tom looked down at his shirt again and shook his head. How could this sort of thing even remotely happen? He looked at the mirror again and moved his hand in front of his face and watched her move hers as well. 'This is just weird,' he thought. He slowly wandered out of the bathroom and looked around. Where was he? The hallway looked familiar slightly. He looked in a room and could swear he had seen it before.

He tried to process everything as he made his way down the hall and into the room he had come out of earlier. He looked around and noted a framed photo sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He bent down and picked it up as he stared at it. He recognized the faces that looked back at him. He had seen them for seven years on TV. Well two of them he had seen for seven years on TV, the third the same face he now wore he had only seen on TV for three years.

Now that he was fully awake he looked around the room as he set the picture down. It was a typical girl's room. Suddenly he remembered that Dawn would have been only fourteen to sixteen years old in the show. '_Oh my, God', _Tom thought. '_Not only am I a girl, I'm a girl that is going through puberty._'

That meant that he was going to have to deal with things that a girl would. And the thought terrified him. He started pacing the room trying to think of what to do. He couldn't stay in the room all the time till whatever happened was reversed. But he also couldn't even pretend to be Dawn. He didn't know enough about her life to even be passably accurate at it. He knew only two of Dawn's friends, Lisa and Janice. It was possible that they were the only friends Dawn had, but there was no way to be sure.

Tom didn't know anything about Dawn's school hardly at all. Most of her school life had not even been seen on the show. This was just a lot to take in for someone who just a day before had been a thirty-four year old man. Suddenly there was a knock on Dawn's bedroom door.

"Dawn, are you dressed?" a voice asked from the other side of the door. "Mom wants me to take you shopping for school. You need to be ready to leave when Giles gets here or I'm leaving without you."

Tom tried to grasp with the fact that the voice, that he was sure was Buffy's, had called him Dawn. He looked at the picture on the nightstand again and for the second time that morning his eyes rolled backward into his head as he fainted.

Minutes passed and Tom slowly regained consciousness, as he opened his eyes he looked up into two faces that were hovering above his. "Dawn, are you alright?" asked Joyce Summers as she looked at Tom. He was sure he could hear concern in her voice.

"I … I'm not sure," said Tom. He noted how his voice sounded to his ears. He was definitely a soprano now, or was that alto? He wasn't sure.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" asked Buffy.

"No," said Tom as he looked up at Buffy and Joyce as he slowly began to sit up. "I'm okay."

Buffy and Joyce gave Tom a once over to see if that were indeed true. "Okay," they said together as Tom stood up.

"I probably should get dressed. Don't want Buffy to be late now do we?" asked Tom as both Joyce and Buffy shook their heads and left the room.

There was a small problem however, what was he going to wear? And how was he going to put on a bra?

Tom gulped, _'this is gonna be one heck of a challenge_,' he thought to himself. As he then threw open the closet, to look for something suitable; or at least not awkward, for a girl to wear. Then, after choosing the underwear, a pair of black jeans, and a black sweater with blue shoulders, Tom began to ponder how to get himself started.

He looked at the underwear, the panties would be easy, just slip them up his legs. He looked at the bra which would be trickier since he had before today never had to put one on. He debated going without the bra, but he decided it would be better not to.

He slowly got dressed putting each article of clothing on and then headed downstairs. Tom found Buffy in the kitchen alone. "Mom has already gone into work," said Buffy as she looked at Tom.

Tom moved to the counter and thought about making himself a bowl of cereal as he grabbed a box.

"We're out of milk," said Buffy.

"We're out of milk?" asked Tom, confused. Why was that so familiar? Then it dawned on him, that in the episode 'Real Me' they were making breakfast and Dawn had gotten the last of the milk, leaving Buffy with a bowl of cereal and no milk.

Tom wondered how he was going to broach the subject with Buffy about his not being Dawn in her body. He knew Buffy had taken it bad when the monk told her that she had not been real. He so did not want a repeat of that. But he wasn't sure how to do it without just blurting it out and dealing with the aftermath.

Tom sighed and shook his head as he pushed back the box of cereal and turned toward Buffy. It would have been better to not blurt it out but what else was he going to do. He would need her help. Hmm maybe if he told her something that Dawn wouldn't know.

"The spring after you moved to Sunnydale. You died …" started Dawn.

"What is this about?" asked Buffy. She looked at Tom. "You know I died, remember you followed me and the Anointed One into the Master's cave. You pulled me out of the water and Xander revived me."

"I know, Buffy. What I shouldn't know is this. After you came back from the summer with your dad you had to go rescue Giles, Willow, Cordelia and Ms. Calendar you ground the Master's bones to dust with a sledgehammer," said Tom as he watched Buffy's face.

"Who told you?" asked Buffy with confusion. Could it have been Cordelia? She doubted Xander, Willow or Giles would have told Dawn.

"No one," said Dawn. "Buffy this will be hard to believe. That's why I started with something Dawn shouldn't know. My name is Thomas Andrews. I was born in 1972 in Missouri. And I'm from another dimension. A dimension where your world is one of fiction in mine."

Buffy looked at Dawn unsure what to say. She just stared at him wondering what was going on here, unable to put her thoughts to words. Finally she said. "How … how do you know that?"

"Because in my world your life since you moved to Sunnydale is one of fiction. " Tom said as he searched his brain trying to find another example. "When you ran away to L.A. after sending Angel to hell. What Dawn wouldn't know is that you ran into Lily, whom you knew as Chanterelle from the vampire cult. She got kidnapped by this demon and taken to a hell dimension. You rescued her and she now goes by Anne after you got her a job at the diner you had been working at the whole summer."

Buffy looked at Dawn as she took a step back from her. There was no way Dawn could have known that either. _It's not possible is it?_ Buffy thought. _How could Dawn have some guy inside her head?_

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" Tom asked.

Buffy shot both hands out and grabbed Tom—hard—pinning his arms to his sides. Tom struggled as Buffy got in his face. "Who are you?"

"I told you," said Tom. "I'm trapped in Dawn's body. Please you have to believe me. We need to find out how to fix this."

"Where is my sister?" asked Buffy as she slammed Tom back against the wall.

"Let me go, Buffy!" said Tom. "I don't know where your Dawn is."

'_Wait a minute what am I do?' _Buffy thought. '_This could be simply a case of Dawn trying to get my attention. She could have read my diary. But why do that? Why go to such elaborate ends for a practical joke? I guess I could take her to Giles and get his opinion on the matter. If he thinks she's doing this just to get attention then I'll talk to mom and see about getting her an appointment with a shrink.'_

"Okay," said Buffy as she looked at the clock. Giles would be there in five minutes.

There was a knock on the front door as Buffy and Tom walked into the foyer. Tom stayed back as Buffy opened the door and let Giles into the house. "Buffy," said Giles.

"We have to talk," said Buffy as she motioned Giles into the living room.

"About?" asked Giles as he looked at his Slayer, confusion etched on his face.

"Dawn," said Buffy as she looked toward Tom. "Or should I say Tom?"

"What?" Giles asked.

Dawn sighed. "My name is Thomas Andrews and I am trapped inside Dawn's body."

Giles looked at Buffy questioningly.

"I … I don't know, Giles. She fainted this morning. And then after getting dressed she told me the same thing. Even backed it up examples of things she would not know," said Buffy as she tried to explain.

"I am from another reality where your lives are one of fiction. In my reality I have seen all seven seasons of the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Dawn said as she tried to explain yet again.

"Short of her reading my diary, Giles. Or you, Willow and Xander telling her the stuff with the Master. There is no way she could know," said Buffy as she briefly looked over at Tom who was sitting across from them. "There is stuff I haven't told anyone that she knew. Remember when you, Cordelia, Willow and Ms. Calendar were captured to resurrect the Master." Giles nodded. "I never said anything to Mom or Dawn about that even when they found out I was the Slayer. But Dawn knows now, and it's like how. The only explanation is that she is telling the truth or one of you told or she read my diary."

"I didn't read your diary," said Dawn.

Giles sighed. "And I am fairly certain I didn't tell her of that particular instance. And unless I am mistaken neither did Willow or Xander." He looked at Dawn giving her a once over. "So the question is how did this happen if it is not …"

"What if I can prove it to you?" asked Dawn. "What if I know what is going to happen today?"

Giles and Buffy looked at each other still quite skeptical that this wasn't a ploy to get attention. "Okay," Giles said. "Tell us what happens today."

"Giles you will be taking us to the Magic Box…" said Dawn as she looked at Buffy and Giles.

"We know that," said Buffy, irritably.

"What you don't know is this. The owner is dead. Killed by vampires. The vampires are minions of Harmony," said Dawn as she continued.

"Harmony?" Giles asked trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

"Harmony Kendall," said Dawn as she smiled at Giles. "She went to school with Buffy, Willow and Xander. She was a Cordette. She was turned at Buffy's Graduation. She now has minions."

At this Buffy began laughing, hysterically. "Harmony has minions?"

Dawn laughed with Buffy. What her Swiss cheese brain told her was that Harmony was not a leader, she was a follower. And having minions did not work out for her very well. "Yeah," she said. "Harmony has minions. They killed the owner. Stole one of the books on your list and a unicorn statue."

"Harmony has minions," Buffy said trying to bring herself back under control.

Giles nodded as he thought about it. If Dawn was telling the truth then this would change everything. Yet it could be a plea for attention from Buffy. He knew that Buffy had been kind of been absent from Dawn's life because she was the Slayer. There was only one way to find out though. Go to the magic shop as planned and see if the owner was dead. If he was then Dawn was telling truth. If he was alive then he would sit the sisters down and talk to them.


	2. Chapter 2: Real Me Pt 2

**Chapter 2: Real Me Pt 2**

Giles was driving a brand new red sports coupe as he talked to Buffy who was looking at her book list. They were trying to distract themselves from the possibility that Dawn was either seeking attention or telling the truth. Both possibilities were freaking the both of them out. On the one hand if Dawn was seeking attention they knew that it meant Buffy would need to pay more attention to her. But if Dawn had told them the truth that he was Thomas Andrews in Dawn's body then that would mean that she might know what was happening.

"Lotta books on this shopping list you gave me. Any of them come on tape? You know, read by George Clooney or somebody cute like that?" said Buffy.

Giles sighed. "We're entering a whole new realm here, Buffy. One for which even I, myself, am not entirely prepared. Are you ready for this commitment?"

"I was kidding. This Betty's ready. Color me committed," said Buffy.

Giles reached down and shifted the automatic transmission into neutral. "Blast!"

"Put it in _neutral_ again, huh," said Buffy.

Giles sighed as he glanced at Buffy. "Not accustomed to automatic transmissions. I loathe this… Just sitting here, not contributing. No. No, this just isn't working out."

"Giles, are you breaking up with your car?" Buffy asked.

"Well, the damn thing did seduce me. All red and sporty." Giles said.

"Little two-door tramp." Buffy and Tom said together and then they laughed.

Buffy looked over the back seat at Tom and sighed. She so hoped that her sister was simply seeking attention.

Giles sighed wearily. "I don't know … I've been so at loose ends. Searching for something to make me feel …"

"Shallow?" asked Buffy.

Giles glared for a fleeting second at Buffy. "Perhaps, as I am going to act as your watcher again, a modicum of respect might be appropriate …"

"Do I hafta?" asked Buffy.

Giles sighed. "I'm actually serious, Buffy. There's going to be far less time for the sort of flighty, frivolous—"

Tom suddenly pointed out the window as he saw Willow and Tara exiting a coffee shop. "Hey, there's Willow and Tara!" she said, excitedly.

Giles smiled. "Oo, they haven't seen my new car." He honked the car as he pulled it over at the curb next to Willow and Tara.

"Wow. Sharp wheels, Giles." Willow said as she looked over the car.

"The rest of the car's nice, too." Tara agreed as Buffy and Tom got out.

"Thank you. Handles like a dream." Giles smiled as Tom rolled his eyes.

"Where you two headed?" Buffy asked.

"Magic shop. Had some charms on back order." Willow said as Tom walked over to her.

"Willow, hi!" Tom said.

Willow turned and hugged Tom. "Hey, Miss Dawnie. How's my favorite chess partner? Still leading with your knight?"

"I think so." Tom said. Truth be told he didn't remember. He didn't remember if there had ever been a chess game between Willow and her on the TV show. Though he doubted there had been.

"Hey, Dawn." Tara said as Dawn stepped in line beside her.

Tom looked at Tara as he tried to remember something, something important. Something with Tara but he couldn't remember exactly what.

"Giles and I figured out a schedule around school. A block of time every day to just focus on my new Slayer training." Buffy said as she and Willow led the small group toward the magic shop.

Willow gasped in surprise as she looked toward her best friend. "That's a work ethic! Buffy, you're developing a work ethic!"

"Do they make an ointment for that?" Buffy asked as Tom rolled his eyes.

"People gotta respect a solid work ethic." Willow said. "Look at you. Motivated Buffy, eager to soak up learning … You and I are going to have so much fun this semester."

"Yeah …" Buffy said as she remembered she would have to drop a class, "… that reminds me. With the whole training schedule, I kinda had to drop a class…" Buffy said.

"That's understandable." Willow nodded. "Your slayer studies are way more important."

"So I won't be taking Drama with you." Buffy said as Willow looked at her obviously, stung.

"What?!" Willow said. "You have to. You promised!"

Buffy sighed. "I know, Will, but Giles was saying—"

"The hell with Giles!" interrupted Willow.

"I can hear you, Willow." Giles said with a tone of irritation.

"Drama's just Tuesday and Thursday afternoons," said Willow as she ignored the man. "You can blow off training Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, can't you?"

"What happened to 'people gotta respect a work ethic?'" Buffy questioned her friend about the whole reversal.

"Other people," said Willow as they walked up to the door. "Not me. There's a whole best friend loophole."

"Shop's kinda dark. Maybe it's closed." Tara said as she peered into the front window of the store.

Giles looked to Tom for a moment as he opened the door and they entered. Buffy looked at Tom also then at the interior of the shop. They could see that it had been ransacked. Books, spell ingredients and knickknacks had been pulled from the shelves. A glass case had also been smashed. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Giles asked as they moved into the shop.

"Mr. Bogarty!" Tara said as Giles and Buffy looked at her, quizzically. "The owner. I'm in here a lot."

"Maybe this happened really late …" Willow said as she wandered near the counter.

"Willow." Tom said as he looked at the body on the floor near Willow's feet. "Be careful you're about to trip over Mr. Bogarty."

Willow stopped and looked down at Mr. Bogarty. "Thanks, Dawnie."

"If you look at his neck, wrists and arms you will find he has been bitten by multiple vampires." Tom said.

Buffy moved over to examine the body and she could see Tom was right. "Judging by the bite fest I'd say Dawn is right there was more than one vampire."

Buffy sighed as she looked over at her sister. Well it looked like Dawn was right that she was indeed a guy trapped in her sister's body. She wondered what had happened to her sister's soul now that Tom inhabited the body.

"How did you know that?" Willow asked noting that Tom was still over by the door and too far away to see the puncture marks.

"Uh…" Buffy started unsure how to explain Tom.

"I've been having visions." Tom said, sensing Buffy's hesitation in coming up with an explanation. "I had one just as we walked in. Several vampires killed him."

"What else did you see?" Buffy asked playing along with Tom's fictitious vision.

"I see a book, missing. And a unicorn statue." Tom said.

Buffy looked to Willow who nodded and moved around the counter. Tom walked up to Buffy and whispered in her ear. "If I were outside right now. A crazy person would come up to me and mutter some crazy stuff."

Buffy nodded and moved toward the window and looked out through the blinds as a man passed by. Her Slayer hearing picked up on his mutterings, something about him being a cat. She turned back to look at Tom and sighed. Everything he had said so far had come true. While this was her little sister, at the same time this was a person who knew, maybe not everything, but quite a bit about her life. A life that she had yet to live.

"I've cross-checked the inventory and Dawn's right some books were definitely taken. Including one called 'A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of Vampire Slayers,'" said Willow as she looked over the records.

Giles took the binder from Willow and perused its pages. "Whoever's leading this pack of vampires appears to be interested in learning more about you. Perhaps searching for weaknesses or—" he said as he noticed the sales figures. "Good lord …"

"What? What is it?!" Buffy asked.

"I had no idea the profit margin for a shop like this could be so high," Giles said as Buffy and Willow shared a look. "I mean, look at this … Low overhead, Out-of-State orders, International … No wonder there's never any trouble attracting new owners. This place is a virtual—"

"Deathtrap?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked up at Buffy. "Hmm?" he said taking a moment to process what she had just said. "Well, yes. Yes, there is that. Still, the location, in terms of pedestrian traffic …"

"So what's the next step?" Willow asked.

"Buffy I think you should begin an immediate search for their lair." Giles suggested.

Buffy nodded in agreement. "I'll get Dawn and Riley to join me."

"Buffy?" Willow said, shocked that Buffy would even think of taking Dawn along. "Your taking Dawn?"

Buffy looked to Tom and sighed. She didn't like it but so far Tom had been right on everything. "Her visions could be useful even if I'm hesitant to include her."

"Your mom is going to freak though." Willow said.

"Impressive square footage …" Giles said as he scrutinized the broken glass case. "And I'll bet the death rate keeps the rent down–oh. Something's been taken from this case." He pointed to a vacant pedestal. "See here?"

"What did they take?" Buffy asked.

"Perhaps an item of great value. Or power. Possibly even—" Giles said.

"A unicorn." Willow said as she looked at the books again. "A ten-inch ceramic unicorn, imported from Thailand." She then looked at Tom. "Just like you said, Dawnie."

"Is that valuable?" Buffy asked as she looked at her sister who shrugged.

"List price: $12.95" Willow said after looking up the price.

"Which begs the question: what sort of unholy creature fancies cheap tasteless statuary?" Giles asked.

"Harmony." Dawn reminded Buffy and Giles who nodded.

"Harmony?" Willow asked.

"Harmony Kendell. She was in your graduating class, Willow. She was turned the day the Mayor ascended." Dawn said. "It's her minions that did this."

Buffy broke out into laughter. She still couldn't get over the fact that Harmony had minions.

Giles looked at Tom and then at Buffy. "Buffy a word," he said as Buffy moved over to him and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I understand the tactical benefits of exploiting what Dawn knows, especially since she has proven so far that everything she has said has come true. But unlike yourself and Riley she has no training."

"I know." Buffy whispered. "While I hate doing it because she is my little sister. She like you said could be useful."

That evening Joyce was getting ready to leave for the Gurion showing at the gallery while Buffy tried to persuade her to allow her to take Dawn on patrol.

"So not only didn't you take your sister shopping for school supplies, you brought her to a murder scene." Joyce said as she walked over to her jewelry box on her dresser.

"I didn't bring her to it. It just sorta came upon us …" Buffy lied. Of course it hadn't come upon them. But she didn't know to broach the subject that Dawn used to be someone named Tom.

"I asked one favor of you, Buffy," said Joyce as she put on her earrings. "To keep an eye on your sister. And now you want to put her in more danger."

"Mom I can help Buffy." Tom said as he decided to give Joyce the fictitious vision story that he had told Willow and Tara earlier. "I'm having visions that could help Buffy. I could see something that could keep her alive. Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Visions?" Joyce asked.

Tom smiled at Joyce and nodded. "I'm seeing things from the future and even some things from the past. I can help her. Plus she's going to train me to defend myself. Please mom all I am doing is helping Buffy to live a long life to a ripe old age."

"I thought you didn't see that far ahead." Buffy asked, confused. She distinctly remembered Tom saying he only knew about what was in the TV show. And even then the memories were fleeting. So how could Tom be sure she would live to old age?

"I don't." Tom said as she looked at Buffy. "But it doesn't mean you won't live that long either with my help." Joyce sighed and looked between her daughters. She didn't like the situation one bit. "I'm sure, that you're not sure if you believe I am having visions, mom. There is one way for you to know for sure. Go see a doctor."

"What, why?" Buffy and Joyce asked.

"Mom you have a tumor." Tom said as he looked at Joyce, compassionately. "I have seen it. In a couple weeks or so you will start seeing the symptoms from it. Then you will have surgery and sometime after you get to come home you will die from an aneurysm. Please go see the doctor now before it gets even worse. Do it in L.A. though."

Joyce looked between Dawn and Buffy.

"Please, mom." Buffy said. "Just do as she asks."

Joyce sighed and nodded. "I'll call and make an appointment. Why L.A. though?"

"Just a safety precaution. I'd rather," said Tom, "be safe than sorry. I don't know for sure if the aneurysm was a result of something the doctor here did or just a coincidence."

"Okay," said Joyce as she looked at her daughter. "I'll find a doctor in L.A. tomorrow and make the appointment. Is there anything else you want to tell me Dawn like maybe if I am going to get remarried?"

"I'm sorry." Tom said. "Right now unless things change all I see is your death. It's all I _know_."

Buffy sighed and nodded at the way Tom had said _know_. "Mom you've got to be at the pre-showing Reception in half an hour, right?" She thought for everyone's sake it might be good to get off the topic of the tumor for now.

"You will make sure Dawn is safe, Buffy?" asked Joyce, concerned for her youngest daughter's safety.

"Yes, Mom." Buffy said as they watch Joyce leave the room. She then looked at her younger sister. "Why didn't you tell me, Tom?"

"You … you believe me?" asked Tom shocked.

"Kind of hard not to," said Buffy. "When everything so far you have said has come true. Which brings me back to why didn't you tell me about mom?"

Tom sighed, he had intended to tell Buffy before they said anything to Joyce. But events changed that. "I was going to. Before we said anything to her. But things changed. Everything from the moment I woke this morning has changed. Originally I was not going with you. I think the only time I actually ever patrolled with you was when you finally decided to start training me and that is two years from now. You were going to get Xander to come over and watch me. Which I am now thankful you didn't. Anya would have come with him. And Anya was always the most annoying character on the show."

Buffy nodded. "She can be annoying. I will grant you that."

"I wonder what Willow and Tara are talking about." Dawn said.

"Why?" Buffy asked, concerned for Willow.

"I think there was this whole conversation about me being not included in everything and my feeling left out and everything. Then they started talking about Tara being not included and feeling left out." Tom said.


	3. Chapter 3: Real Me Pt 3

**Chapter 3: Real Me Pt 3**

Riley, Buffy and Tom walked through Restfield Cemetery. "So where is Harmony?" Buffy asked as she looked at Tom.

"I don't know." Dawn said. "But I think I know someone who does."

"Who?" Riley asked.

"The one you would call Hostile 17." Dawn said.

Riley looked at Buffy. "Did you…"

"No." Tom said. "She didn't. It's why I'm with you guys tonight when I never was allowed before. I'm having visions. I can see things. I know you were with Initiative till the deal with Adam. I also know how you two met. Buffy knocked a book on top of your head."

Riley laughed a little at the image. "Yeah. But I didn't notice your sister right off. I noticed Willow first."

"Yeah." Tom said. "I know. When you did notice Buffy you asked Willow for advice. She said Buffy likes cheese."

Buffy laughed. "Oh god. That's why you told me you liked cheese. Because Willow said I did?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. So Hostile 17 knows where this Harmony is?"

"Yep." Tom said. "Spike knows."

"Then we'll go to his crypt." Buffy said as they changed directions. "You know I still can't give over the fact that Harmony has minions."

Not far away Harmony was trudging through the cemetery with her minions. "What a total disaster! My first plan. I so wanted it to go well, and all because she wasn't home."

Back across the cemetery Buffy, Tom and Riley are standing outside Spike's crypt.

"Buffy you have to go in alone. Pretend Harmony has taken me. Toss him around a little bit, he should tell you where Harmony's lair is." Tom said.

Buffy looked to Riley who nodded, indicating he would watch Tom. She then turned and stormed inside the crypt.

"Well, well … speaking of dishes. To what do I owe this unpleasant—" Spike said as Buffy punched him in the nose and then grabbed him by his lapels. "Oww! Bloody hell!"

"I don't have time to banter with you, Spike. Where's Harmony's lair?" Buffy said, with venom in her voice.

"Haven't seen her in months. How should I—?" Spike started as Buffy punched him again in the nose. "Owww!"

"Where is she?" Buffy asked. Hitting Spike would have been fun if not for the fact she had to deal with Harmony.

"At least lay off the nose," Spike said as Buffy pulled back her fist. As she got ready to hit him in the nose again. "Okay, okay … Used to have a cave in the north woods. About forty meters past the overpass construction site." Buffy let go of him and he relaxed. Then she popped him one in the nose again. "Owww! I'm telling you the truth!"

Buffy turned and headed for the door. "I know." She rushed out, leaving Spike, glaring after her, nursing his sore nose. She stopped next to Riley who was just standing up. "What happened?"

"Vampires five of them." Riley said. "Came out of nowhere. Two of them took Dawn while two of them made sure I wouldn't follow."

"Are you okay to make it back to your house?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"Dawn." Riley started, he wasn't about to let Buffy go up against five vampires alone.

"I'll get her." Buffy said. "Don't worry."

In Harmony's cave, Harmony was talking to Tom who was chained to the wall. "They don't respect me. They pretend they do, but deep down they think I'm nothing. I mean, I'm the one who put this group together. Me! But they treat me like I don't even matter. You have any idea what that feels like?"

"A little." Tom said. He remembered how his own mother used to treat him. Sometimes he had thought that she didn't respect him.

"They have no idea how much pressure I'm under. I have to make all the hard decisions. And it's hard!" Harmony continued as Mort and the other minions came in. "Excuse me. I didn't hear anybody knock."

"We've been talking it over, and we decided we don't like this plan." Mort said as Brad cleared his throat.

Peached nodded. "Except for Brad. He abstained."

"Oh, really. You have a plan you like better?" Harmony asked, angrily.

"We're going to feed on the girl. And kill you. Maybe not in that order." Mort said.

Harmony tried to maintain a commanding presence, but was failing miserably and the minions knew it. "I don't think I like your attitude, Mort. Kill him for me." None of the other vamps made a move to do as she asked. "All right. You're all on my list." She watched as they advanced on her as she backed away from them. "This isn't fair. Okay, so things haven't been perfect. I just need a little more time to grow into my leadership role."

"Time's up." Mort said as he grabbed Harmony by the throat as the other vamps moved in on Dawn.

"My sister is so gonna kill you if you touch me." Tom said, trying to put up a brave front. In reality he was scared, he hoped Buffy would find him and soon.

Cyrus smiled as he took his finger and poked Tom on the shoulder. He and the other vamps laughed at his little joke and kept laughing right up to the moment when a stake suddenly protruded from Cyrus' chest. He had enough time to look at it before he dusted.

The other vamps spun around to see Buffy, standing at the entrance. "Can't say she didn't warn him."

Tom smiled as Brad and Peaches grabbed a mace and a battle axe. Just as Mort released Harmony, who gave him a look. "And you didn't like the plan." Harmony said.

Buffy whipped out another stake and looked like she was about to say something to Dawn, but then she changed her mind and smiled instead at her baby sister.

"So, Slayer … At last we meet." Harmony said as she stepped forward.

"We've met, Harmony, you half-wit." Buffy and Dawn said as the sisters laughed..

Harmony looked between Buffy and Dawn and shook her head. "I'm the half-wit? Uh, excuse me, but you're the one who's fallen into my…"

Peaches swung the axe at Buffy, who ducked beneath it and staked him hard as he exploded into dust. Buffy caught the axe in mid-air and swung it around and decapitated Brad. His head and body never hit the floor as they, too, disintegrate.

"…uh, trap." Harmony finished, shocked at the turn of events.

"Harmony, when you tried being head cheerleader, you were bad. When you tried to chair the Homecoming committee, you were really bad. But when you try to be bad… You suck." Buffy said as she took a step toward Harmony.

"Buffy, behind you." Tom said as he spotted Mort behind Buffy.

Buffy swung her arm backward without looking and staked Mort in the chest as he exploded into dust.

Harmony looked at Buffy and noticed she was now alone. She turned and ran out of the cave.

Buffy moved to Tom and took the axe lifting it into the air as she swung it down on the chains as sparks fly. "How are you doing Tom?" she asked.

Tom looked into Buffy's eyes and saw the concern and smiled at her. "I'm fine. I just hope I never have any more Tuesdays."

"Tuesdays?" Buffy asked as she hit the chain again, finally freeing Tom.

"It was a running gag on the show. Every time Dawn got kidnapped it was supposed to be on a Tuesday." Tom said as he wrapped his arms around Buffy. "I was so scared."

"So was I," said Buffy, "Tom."

Later Buffy and Tom walked in the back door of their house just as Joyce entered the kitchen from the dining room. They watched as Joyce dropped her keys on the counter and took off her coat. "Sorry it ran so late. Everything go okay?" Joyce said.

"Yeah. Got the vamps." Buffy said as Tom smiled. "Dawn was a big help with her visions. Was able to get a drop on some of them before they knew I was there."

Tom knew it was a slight lie but at least what he had remembered helped Buffy in the end.

"That's good." Joyce said. She then looked at Tom. "Now I think you need to be in bed."

Tom turned and kissed both Buffy and Joyce before he headed upstairs.

"So how was the exhibit?" Buffy asked.

Tom let out a sigh as she looked around Dawn's bedroom and nodded. _Home_, he thought. _This is home now._

"That's right, kid."

Tom turned to face Whistler. "You look familiar … but."

"You can't remember," said Whistler. "I'm Whistler."

"The balance demon," said Tom as the memory surfaced.

"That's right," said Whistler as he looked Tom over. "The Powers wanted me to pass on some information. You may not remember everything of that little TV show in your reality. But you know enough to throw a wrench into the works. Here is the thing. The Powers don't want you messing with a few key events. Namely Buffy's dying and Willow going dark. They will try and stop you if you do try and change things. That said you can still try and change those things if you want. But be prepared for events to spiral away from what you remember of the show."

"Well thanks for the warning," said Tom. "But you know I will try and save them. And I am sure the Powers do as well otherwise they wouldn't have you warn me."

"They are aware," said Whistler with a nod. He smiled as he looked at Tom. "Now you really should start thinking of yourself as Dawn. You're never going home, I'm sorry. But you are Dawn now."

Tom … '_No,_' he corrected himself. '_I'm Dawn now. And I should start thinking of myself as Dawn._' … Dawn heard footsteps coming up the stairs as Whistler disappeared. She opened the door and saw that it was Buffy. She grabbed and pulled her older sister into the room.

"There are some things we should talk about," Dawn whispered. She didn't want Joyce to overhear.

"Like what?" asked Buffy.

"The first is that there is something inside me. Before your battle with Dracula I didn't exist. I was created by some monks to hide this mystical Key that would open the doorway between dimensions," said Dawn. "Your memories of me before then are fake. I was given to you to protect."

Buffy sat on Dawn's bed as she tried to wrap her mind around this new bit of information. On top of Tom being in her sister's body she now found out that Dawn had not been real before a week ago.

"My memories," said Buffy.

"They built them," said Dawn with a sigh. "And they won't unbuild them. They wanted a connection between us. A connection that would ensure you would protect me."

"I didn't ask for this. I don't even know what ... what are you?" asked Buffy.

"Human," said Dawn as she took a hold of Buffy's hand and brought it to her chest. "Human."

Buffy could feel Dawn's heart beating in her chest.

"I wasn't supposed to know anything about being the Key. I was supposed to be helpless and defenseless. An innocent. There is one other thing …" Dawn continued. "… I'm not sure what she is or even who she is. My Swiss cheesed brain is hiding bits from me. But I do remember that whoever she is, she is looking for the Key."

Buffy looked into Dawn's eyes as she reached out and ran her hand through Dawn's hair. Then she smiled as realization came to her mind. It didn't matter where Dawn had come from. Or that she had been at one time someone named Tom. This was her sister and she loved her.

Dawn smiled as she looked at Buffy and nodded. She could see it in her older sister's eyes that Buffy still cared for her. "There is something else. I got a visit from Whistler just now. He told me I'm Dawn forever. That this is now my home."

Buffy sighed and looked at Dawn and said, "We'll still look okay."

"Okay," Dawn said. "But while I am here I am going to try and make your life better than what my Swiss cheesed brain remembers of the show."

The next morning at the Magic Box Dawn sat in the corner, writing in her journal while Buffy and Giles looked around at the empty storefront. She watched as her sister walked in back with Giles and smiled.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's weird you know. Day before yesterday I was Thomas Andrews. Recent graduate from college and trying to find a good paying job. Now I am Dawn Summers, little sister of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy has promised to train me so events like last night won't happen anymore. Something she didn't do in the show till season seven. She has been helping me with other things as well such as how to act like a girl, instead of a boy. Which is a new experience to say the least._

_Luckily school hasn't started so I don't have to worry about memorizing teacher's names yet. Thankfully I remember from the show who two of my friends, I just hope that is all of them. _

_I still hold out hope that one day I might be able to go back to Tom's reality if only to say goodbye. For I am happy helping Buffy to change her destiny. I'm Dawn Marie Summers now, and I will be happy making a life for myself here._

_Dawn_

* * *

**Author's Note: **It is my intention to take this on through Chosen so don't worry. Right now I am waiting on my Beta to get me back chapter four. So there might be a delay of a few days before its posted.

On a side note. DuffJessica was inspired by this story to do one of her own called Displaced Memories in which Michelle Trachtenberg finds herself in Dawn's body. I suggest you read it, it is quite good.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow

**Chapter 4: Shadow**

The next day Buffy and Dawn stood outside an Exam Room in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. Both of them looked like they were trying to marshal some courage before they entered Joyce's hospital room so that they could find out the results of Joyce's tests. Buffy looked to Dawn and sighed. She hoped this was one thing her sister was wrong about.

Inside Joyce sat on a gurney wearing a patient robe. In front of her on a lighted panel were the ghostly images of the inside of her head. Dr. Cameron, glanced over at her as he pointed out a dark smudge on the film. It looked like someone had accidentally brushed a finger against the plate while developing the pictures. It was much worse than that.

Buffy walked into the room, her arm was around Dawn as she held her sister. "Um, hi..." she said as Dr. Cameron turned to look at the her and Dawn. "Okay if we...?"

"Of course, come in," said Joyce as Buffy and Dawn moved beside their mother.

Dr. Cameron looked at Joyce in sympathy. "I'll give you three a few minutes alone, while I go check the status of the OR," he said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Mom?" Dawn asked. Hoping that doctor had been talking about someone else and not Joyce. While Dawn called Joyce, mom. She was still coming to love both her new mother and new sister. She knew that she would not love them overnight.

"It looks like proof that your visions are true. They found a shadow." Joyce said.

Buffy put a hand on her mother's arm, comfortingly. "Everything is going to be okay. They'll do what they need to and then you will be all better. We're going to make sure Dawnie's vision doesn't come true. Right, Dawn?"

"Right, Buffy." Dawn said as she and Buffy grabbed Joyce and held her tightly. "You will be fine, mom. I promise."

They stayed with Joyce till Dr. Cameron came back and took her into the operating room. Buffy and Dawn walked down the hall into the waiting room, holding each other. Hoping beyond hope that just by Joyce coming to L.A. and finding out about the tumor in advance that Joyce's fate could be changed.

Riley who had found out from Spike, of all people, that Joyce was in the hospital here in L.A. Had driven down to comfort the Summers' sisters. He sat down next to Buffy who leaned into him as he put her arm around her.

As time went by Dawn laid her head in Buffy's lap as her big sister brushed her hair absently. Time passed with no word till suddenly Dr. Cameron came through the door at the far side of the room. Buffy nudged Dawn who looked up and spotted the doctor. The sisters stood and made their way over to him.

Riley got up to follow them but Buffy gestured for him to wait as she and her sister wanted to talk to the doctor alone.

"Everything went fine. They're moving her to recovery now." Dr. Cameron said when they walked up to him.

"Do you have the results yet?" Buffy asked, even though she was sure what it was. Thanks to the memories Dawn had. She just wanted to hear it from the doctor, as if his saying it would make it more real to her.

"Why don't we sit down over—" Dr. Isaacs said.

"Thank you but no. We've both been sitting for a couple hours. I'm not trying to be rude but we just don't want to sit down at the moment." Dawn said. They had been sitting long enough and to tell the truth she didn't want to sit anymore. The suspense was practically killing her. "We've been doing nothing but sitting down for hours. Just tell us..."

Dr. Cameron nodded. "Your mother has... The term is "low-grade glioma." It's a brain tumor. The clinical name's Oligo...dendro... glioma. It's in the left hemisphere of the cerebrum. In your mother's case, the tumor seems to have started there. In other words, it hasn't spread there from another part of the body... which, in a way, is good news..."

Buffy and Dawn moved to sit down. Despite Dawn's memories of the television show she and Buffy were both clearly rattled, nearly lost in shock.

"I know this is very difficult. And, unfortunately, because of the nature of your mother's illness, things could progress very quickly." Dr. Cameron said as he sat down opposite them.

"Things? What things?" Buffy asked as she tried to process the fact that Dawn had been right. Even now with the doctor's confirmation she wasn't sure she wanted that confirmation.

"Symptoms. There is a fair variety that might present. Loss of vision or appetite, lack of muscle control, mood swings, and personality changes—" Dr. Cameron said.

"But what can we do?" Buffy asked.

Dr. Cameron shook his head. "Not much until we determine if the tumor's operable. Which we're working on."

"Well, I ... is there something we should be doing? Can we... help?" Buffy said as she motioned to herself and Dawn.

"Well, there's some literature you might want to look at. If we aren't able to go in surgically, there are a number of new treatments which are very promising. Your mother's prognosis is a lot better today than it would have been only a year ago. Even if the tumor's not operable, she has a real chance." Dr. Cameron said.

"What's 'a real chance?'" Buffy asked.

Dr. Cameron hesitated for a moment before answering Buffy's question. "Nearly one in three patients with this condition does just fine."

"You aren't mentioning complications." Dawn said as she looked at her sister.

Buffy understood why Dawn was asking. According to the memories it had been how Joyce died. An aneurysm sometime after their mother had gone home.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Isaacs asked, confused by the statement.

"Complications from the surgery. There is a possibility of there being complications, right?" Dawn said.

"Yes there is a chance there could be complications. But it's small. As I just said nearly one in three patients with this condition does just fine." Dr. Cameron said. "Now. Let me ask - does your mother's insurance company require copies of MRI and pathology reports?"

"I'm not ... sure ..." Buffy said, obviously thrown by the question.

"We'll check." Dawn said.

"Just let me know as soon as possible. And I could use some information regarding your mom's lifestyle and home environment. For instance, does she use a cell phone?" Dr. Cameron said.

Buffy's growing more and more overwhelmed as she began to founder.

Dawn smiled at her sister as she tried to help out. "She uses Bluetooth." Dawn said remembering she had seen Joyce with a wireless ear bud when she left the house the night before for the Gurion showing at the gallery.

"Bluetooth?" Dr. Cameron said, unfamiliar with the term.

Dawn blanched as she suddenly remembered the term Bluetooth would not become common place for a few more years. "One of those wireless ear buds that connects you to the cell phone wirelessly."

"Ah." Dr. Cameron said. "Okay... Is your house near any power lines? Chemical plants? Waste disposal facilities?"

"I think the power lines are across the street, "Dawn said. "And I don't think there are any Chemical plants or Waste disposal facilities nearby."

Dr. Cameron nodded as they heard him paged over the intercom.

Later Buffy stood by Joyce's bed. Dawn was out in the corridor trying to pull herself together. The day had been a long one and a tiring one for Dawn.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Buffy.

"No - it's fine. I think I should talk to Dawn alone," Joyce said.

Buffy sighed. Joyce had asked her about why Dawn glowed green and where Dawn's visions had come from. Buffy had told her it would be better if she heard it from Dawn herself. "Okay."

"Do I have bed hair? I don't look like scary mom - do I?" Joyce asked.

Buffy smoothed her mother's hair a bit. "You look beautiful."

"Okay..." Joyce said. "Let's do this. But stay close."

Buffy nodded. "Will do." She went to the door and opened it to find Dawn standing there. She quickly gave her little sister a hug and then let her into the room as she stepped outside closing the door slightly behind her.

Dawn walked over to Joyce and reached up, hugging her. Joyce then patted the bed beside her as Dawn sat down. "There is something we should talk about," Joyce said. "About your so called visions and the fact you appear slightly green to me now."

Dawn's eyes went wide. She knew what it meant for people to see her glowing green. She knew it meant they could see the Key. "What about the visions?" she asked.

"They're not visions are they." Joyce said. She wasn't exactly sure how she knew that. Or how she saw the green glow around Dawn. But it was there and somehow it was giving her this knowledge that should not have been there.

Dawn shook her head. "Memories. This will be hard for you to take in, mom. Do you remember when Buffy fought Dracula?" she said as Joyce nodded. "That was the first day of my life. I was created to hide this mystically glowing Key thing. In essence you're my grandmother instead of my mother as I was created from Buffy. Her blood, her DNA. You like everyone else were implanted with the memories you now have of me. That's why you think I'm your daughter. The monks spell had an unsuspected side-effect. When it created me it brought forth someone from an alternate reality and gave me his memories in the process killing him. In his reality all of us are characters on a television show, with Buffy being the lead character. It's from the episodes of that television show that I know what is happening. It's how I knew about your tumor and the fact that a couple months from now you died. Because that's what happened in the television show."

"Oh." Joyce said. "So your…"

"I'm your daughter. Your memories tell you that, right?" Dawn said as Joyce nodded. "I will always love you. You are my mother regardless if I was created from Buffy. Regardless if I have memories of someone else's life. I have come to love you."

"Ok." Joyce said and she smiled and hugged Dawn. "Thank you for looking out for me, Dawn. Trying to use those memories to make everything better for us."

"You're welcome, mom." Dawn said as she smiled. She remembered Tom's mother while he had loved her and she him. It had not been the most loving kind of love. She could tell that she had the kind of love with Joyce that Tom had only dreamed about.

"Maybe we should let Buffy come back in." Joyce said. "What do you think?"

"Buffy!" Dawn called out.

Two days later Buffy and Dawn stood next to Giles in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center holding hands as they watched Joyce being wheeled away toward the OR. Joyce smiled at her daughters as they returned her brave smile.

Hours passed and Dawn sat next to Buffy, her head on her sister's shoulder as she watched the clock nervously. She looked up as she heard footsteps approach and saw that it was only Giles.

"Just me. Sorry," Giles said. "Can I get either of you anything?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. Thanks though."

"Dawn?" he asked as he looked at Dawn.

"I'm fine. Thanks," said Dawn. To tell the truth she was just too nervous to eat or drink anything.

Giles sighed as he looked at the sisters. He turned and sat in the chair next to Buffy.

"I can't stand this, what's taking so long?" asked Buffy.

"It doesn't mean anything," said Giles, trying to reassure her.

"You think?" asked Buffy.

"I'd worry more if your mother was out of surgery quickly," said Giles. "It might mean there wasn't much they could do."

Buffy looked at Dawn and then nodded.

Just then Dawn spied Doctor Cameron coming down the hall. She nudged Buffy who followed her gaze as the sisters jumped to their feet. Giles a bit more slowly stood also and moved beside them.

"Okay. Your mom's in recovery—" Dr. Cameron said.

"What happened?" interrupted Buffy. "Is she alright?"

"Well, it was possible to visualize the tumor completely—which means I was able to get all of it. So baring complications in recovery, I think your mother's going to be fine," said Doctor Cameron as he smiled at the sisters.

Dawn looked at the doctor for a moment as she tried to process what he had said. Just to make sure she heard right she asked, "Are you kidding?"

Doctor Cameron smiled. "I never kid about my amazing surgical skills. Of course, we're still going to have to watch your mother's condition and have her back in for follow-up testing, but overall I'd consider the procedure a complete success."

Relief and joy washed over Buffy and Dawn as Giles pulled both the girls into a comforting embrace. The sisters remained there for a moment before Buffy broke away from them and turned back toward the doctor. "Oh My God, Doctor - thank you. Thank you so much."

Doctor Cameron smiled. "Believe me, it's my—" Before he could finish Buffy grabbed him into a big bear hug. In her joy, she forgot her strength. "Oh, hey ... Uh, owww. Owwww!"

Buffy realized what she was doing and let him go, contrite. "Sorry, sorry - but thank you, thanks. I mean it—"

"Really, my pleasure. Your mom's going to be in recovery for a while—I know you all are from Sunnydale. So you can't obviously go home. Might I suggest you should all go see the sights, get some rest, relax," Dr. Cameron said.

Later that day after going out for lunch with Giles. Buffy and Dawn returned to the hospital to visit with Joyce. They brought with them a set of wigs for their mother to try on. Mostly as a jest.

They sat on Joyce's bed next to Joyce who was adjusting one of the wigs while she looked in a mirror that Dawn was holding for her.

"You don't think it's too obvious?" asked Joyce. "I think I look like I have a cat on my head."

"But a very well groomed cat," said Dawn.

"Well that's a comfort," said Joyce as she looked at her youngest daughter.

Buffy smiled. "I think it's fun. We can get you a whole bunch of different wigs. You can be like - Action Mom, Sixties Mom, French Maid Mom ... Maybe get a big green Grinchy-looking one for Christmas ..."

Joyce shook her head. "I must be getting better. You two are making fun of me again."

"Well, yeah," said Dawn. "We have a lot of lost time to make up." She looked at Joyce and let out a sigh. She hoped that everything was going to be alright. Only the days and weeks ahead would prove if they had changed Joyce's fate.

"I think you two have more important things to make up. I know you've been missing a lot of school, Buffy," said Joyce.

"I'm fine. Willow's been bringing me my work. I may have to take a few incompletes, but I'll get through the semester," said Buffy.

Dawn nodded. "And my teachers are understanding. They have it so I can take makeup tests and missed quizzes. And Janice and Lisa have been been copying their notes for my missed classes."

"Well, Buffy, what about slaying? And girls what about your friends? Buffy, I want you to get back to your life."

"I will, get back to Slaying, I promise," said Buffy.

"And our friends know how much you mean to us," added Dawn.

"And I will get back to my _life_ when your home," said Buffy.

Dawn smiled as she teasingly said. "But right now Buffy and I are more into being here—and styling your beautiful new plastic dream hair."

"Fair enough. But you two don't have to keep me company all night," said Joyce.

Buffy smiled. "Well we're not going to be leaving tonight, except to stay with Angel for the night. We sent Giles back to Sunnydale."

Joyce nodded. "Still you two can go have some fun. Go to a movie or something."

"We're having fun," said Dawn as she smiled at her mother. She thought back on the time since she had woken up as Tom. She couldn't be happier than she was right now. Sure she missed the people Tom considered friends and even his family. But this right here was her family and she wanted to spend as much time with them as she could.


	5. Chapter 5: Replacement

**Chapter 5: Replacement**

Dawn sat next to Willow as they paged through some of the shop's collection of books, while Buffy, Riley, and Xander watched as Giles demonstrated how he fought off a demon. Dawn looked up briefly as Giles swung a sculpture wildly. "Like this… and this!"

"That's thing's pretty heavy," said Riley.

Willow nodded. "It's Oofdar, Goddess of Childbirth. Got some nice heft to her."

"How badly did you hurt him?" Buffy asked Giles.

Giles sighed as he set down the sculpture. "Well, hurt … maybe not hurt …"

"I'm sure he was startled," offered Dawn.

Giles nodded. "Yes, yes, I imagine it gave him rather a turn."

"He ran away, right?" asked Buffy.

Giles sighed. "Sort of, more … turned and swept out majestically, I suppose. Said I didn't concern him."

"So a mythic triumph over a completely indifferent foe?" asked Buffy.

"Well, I'm not dead or unconscious, so I say bravo for me," said Giles.

Willow handed Giles one of the books. "Good demons in this one. See if your guy's in there."

"So you bought the magic shop and you were attacked before it even opened," said Xander as Giles started looking through the book Willow had handed him. "Who's up for a swingin' chorus of the _We Told You So_ symphony?"

Riley picked up and took a few practice swings with the sculpture. "Owning this place does seem kind of dangerous."

Giles looked up from his book and at Riley. "Toth."

"What?" asked Riley.

Dawn looked up from the book she had been going through and looked at Giles. Something about that word rang a bell in her Swiss cheesed brain. If she could just remember what.

"He called you a toth. It's a British expression. It means, like, a moron," said Buffy.

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked at her sister. Sometimes Buffy could be so dense. She was still trying to remember where she heard the word but she was sure it was not a British expression.

"No. Toth is the name of the demon," said Giles as he consulted the book. "Ancient demon … very strong … last survivor of the Tothic Clan. It also says that for a demon he's unusually sophisticated."

"Sophisticated? I talk men's fashion with him while I cut his head off?" asked Buffy.

Dawn got up and moved to Giles and looked at the book, more precisely at the picture of the demon.

"Are you?" Giles said as he watched Dawn.

"Not so much. As you know something's come in crystal clear. Others are fuzzy, disjointed. Buffy knows what I mean," said Dawn.

"Like with my Slayer dreams?" suggested Buffy.

"Exactly. In this I got a flash but its not telling me anything," Dawn said as she looked at the group. She, Buffy and Giles still had not told the group about Tom's memories. So they continued to give them the story about her fictitious visions.

Giles nodded as he looked back at the book. "Anyways they're referring to the fact that he does not fight barehanded. He uses tools, devices. He's also supposed to be very focused. An since he mentioned _The Slayer _I think we know what the focus is—"

"He mentioned Buffy?" Riley said, grim. "Where do we find him and how hard can I kill him?"

"There's no mention of the types of places he might frequent. But I have an idea. He had a specific … olfactory presence," said Giles.

"So it's off to the old factory. I hate that place," said Xander as everyone looked at him. "I'm joking. I know what it means. He smelled."

Willow nodded. "Some demon rituals involving anointing with oils. Was it kind of sandalwoody?"

Giles shook his head. "Hmm. Not even remotely. But it was very … distinctive."

Dawn began to smile as a memory surfaced. "The dump, he's in the city dump."

"That's the flash?" asked Buffy.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah," she said.

That night Dawn, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Riley and Xander walked gingerly through the city dump carrying crossbows and axes.

"The city dump, where smells go to relax and be themselves," said Buffy.

"People say they're recycling," said Riley. "They're not recycling."

"I found a spell so you can't smell anything," said Willow. "But it does it by taking your nose off. So, no."

The group rounded a corner, startling Spike, who was rummaging through some discarded items.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" asked Riley.

Spike smiled. "Oh, there's a nice lady vampire who's set up a charming tea room just 'round the next pile of crap—what do you think I'm doing? I'm scavenging, ain't I?" He indicated a small pile of salvaged items with an attractive old oil lamp that he held in his hand.

"Very pretty," said Willow.

"Spike, we're looking for a demon. Very tall, robe, skin kinda hanging off, deep voice …" said Buffy.

"What, you mean a great tall robe-y thing like that one?" asked Spike as they turned around and found Toth looming over thing from a nearby hill of garbage.

"Die well, Slayer," Toth said as he rushed forward as Giles and Riley circle around behind him, axes ready as Toth raises the rod.

"Hey, big guy! Kick 'er ass!" Spike said.

Buffy noticed the rod that was in Toth's hand as she picked up a length of pipe.

Dawn noted that Toth was aiming the Rod at Buffy. "Watch out!"

A blast of sparks erupted from the rod and a pile of garbage next to Buffy exploded.

"Take cover!" Riley yelled as he grabbed Willow and Dawn's arms, pulling them away from the action.

Toth fired the weapon again and this time hits Spike's new lamp shattering it.

"Oh, very nice. I was on your side!" said Spike.

Toth finally had Buffy in his sights as Dawn broke away from Riley and ran right at Buffy knocking her sister aside just as a blast of magical force erupted from the rod hitting her instead. She was sent flying to the ground in the shadows.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled as everyone raced over to her sister.

"Dawn, you okay?" asked Riley.

Dawn struggled to her feet as Buffy looked around for Toth, but he was gone. "Uh who are you?" Dawn looked at Buffy, whom she didn't recognize. Then something occurred to her. Who was she? "Or more to the point who am I?"

The group looked at each other and then at Dawn. "I'm your sister," said Buffy. "You're Dawn." She looked to Giles. "I think we should take her to the hospital."

"Quite right," said Giles as they led Dawn off.

They didn't notice lying behind them in the garbage half-buried was another Dawn, still lying unconscious where she had fallen.

The next morning Dawn slowly woke as she yawned and sniffed. "Buffy! What is that smell?" she asked as she opened her eyes and looked around. "Uh-oh." She slowly stood, rumpled and stained, and picked her way across the dump. "Why would Buffy leave me out here? That just doesn't make sense."

At the Summers house Buffy and Riley were in her bedroom as Buffy hung up the phone. "The doctor says that I can bring her home. He can't explain why she suddenly has amnesia. It's not like I can exactly tell him she was hit with this mystical rod thingy."

"Did he say how she is holding up?" asked Riley.

"He didn't. But to lose her memories, all that tells her who she is. I can't even begin to know how to help her. He did say that her memories might return and they might not," said Buffy. "I don't even know how to broach this to mom."

"She's still in L.A.?" asked Riley.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, she's staying with Angel so that she can be close to the doctor. She's going to be coming home in a few days once she has a referral for her chemo. But she has so much on her mind right now, that I ..." She looked down at her weapons bag as she changed the topic. "Right now this guy wants to fight with weapons, I've got it covered from A to Z. From ax to … ze other ax." She smiled at Riley. "He is going to be in a world of hurt, for hurting my sister."

Later Dawn had walked up to the front door of the Summers home as she searched her pockets for her keys, but came up empty. She rapped on the door and waited. But no one came to open it. She looked through the living room window and then the dining room window and noted the house was dark. "Where is Buffy? Is she out looking for me?"

Dawn turned and walked down the street. She walked up to the front door of Giles' apartment fifteen minutes later as she heard voices coming from inside. Dawn knocked and listened as she heard footsteps approaching the door. She watched the door open to reveal Giles as she smiled. "Giles, thank god. Is Buffy here?"

Giles looked at Dawn and frowned. He looked behind him and that was when Dawn saw her. '_No it can't be_.' she thought as she looked at her doppelganger.

Giles led Dawn into the apartment as he held a crossbow on her. "What's going on?" asked Dawn. "Who's this?"

The _Other Dawn_ looked up at Dawn and then over at Buffy. "What?"

Buffy looked between Dawn and the _Other Dawn_ and frowned. "Okay we have a problem. One of them stole my sister's face."

"Buffy," Dawn said. "I can prove to you who I am by just saying one word. Tom…"

"Tom?" asked Riley. "Who's Tom."

Dawn sighed. "I am or, I was. The day Harmony's minions killed Mr. Bogarty is the first day I woke up with the wrong set of memories. I'm not having visions, in reality I have memories of a television show in Tom's reality called Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Willow and Xander looked at each other shocked at what their hearing. "Buffy, Giles you both know that to be true. My doppelganger, unless it somehow copied my memories wouldn't know that."

Giles moved the crossbow and pointed it at _Other Dawn_.

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Dawn's right. We'll tell you everything later, guys."

"I'm remembering something," said Dawn. "The rod. Giles in one of your books I think is the answer."

Giles handed Buffy his crossbow and moved to the bookshelf, pulling out a book and started flipping through it.

The _Other Dawn _looked at the crossbow and then at Buffy. "You said I was your sister. Did you lie to me?"

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked before Buffy could respond to the _Other Dawn's_ question.

"Amnesia," said Willow. "She doesn't remember anything, not even her name."

Giles looked up from his book. "Oh dear lord."

"What?" Buffy asked as she glanced at Giles.

"Neither Dawn is a demon," Giles said.

"Um ... is one of them a robot?" asked Willow.

"What?" Giles said, startled by Willow's question. "No. The rod device, it's called a Ferula-gemina. It splits one person into half, distilling personality traits into two separate bodies. As near as I can tell Toth was attempting to split the Slayer into two different entities."

"Two Buffys?" said Xander.

Giles nodded. "Yes, one of them with all the qualities inherent in Buffy Summers. The other with everything that belongs to the Slayer alone: the strength and speed, the heritage. When it hit Dawn, it separated her into her strongest qualities and her... weakest."

"That's why one has amnesia and the other has her memories?" asked Willow.

"Exactly," said Giles. "For Dawn her weakest and strongest attributes are those memories. Take them away and she's vulnerable."

"But which one is the real one?" asked Riley.

"They're both real. They're both Dawn. Neither of them is evil. Other than one of them is an amnesiac and the other isn't, there's nothing in either of them that our Dawn didn't already possess," Giles said as Buffy lowered the crossbow.

"I still don't get the original plan. Why do it? The Slayer half would be like Slayer-concentrate. Pretty unkillable," said Riley.

Giles nodded. "But the two halves can't exist without the other. Kill the weaker Buffy half and the Slayer half dies."

"So, same thing for the Dawns, right? Both of them would need to stay alive or they would both die," said Buffy. "Okay I need to find Toth and kill him. Giles, Willow, Xander research how to put my sisters back together."

"I actually need to go to the apartment and sign the lease," said Xander as he looked at Dawn. "I got a promotion and can afford to move out of my parent's house."

"Congrats," Dawn said as she hugged Xander. "I'll help Willow and Giles. Go find Toth and kill it, Buffy."

Riley and Buffy looked at each other and then left to find Toth. Xander was not far behind them as he headed for his new apartment.

Dawn sat down next to _Other Dawn_ and smiled. "Sorry that you don't remember anything."

_Other Dawn_ smiled back at her twin. "It's okay. So you really are me?"

"Looks like," said Dawn. "Weird isn't it."

"Yeah," _Other Dawn _said. "If they can put us back together though. It will be nice to remember everything again. It's no fun having amnesia. Not knowing who you are, who your sister is, who your parents are."

"I know the feeling," sighed Dawn.

Later at the Magic Box both Dawns, Xander, Anya and Willow are watching Giles draw a pentagram on the floor with chalk just as Buffy and Riley entered through the front door, having just returned from killing Toth.

"So it's dead?" asked Dawn.

"Killed it," said Buffy. "For laying a hand on my sister." She smiled at both Dawns. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said _Other Dawn_. "You didn't have anything to do with what happened."

"I know," said Buffy. "But it was because of me that you got hit. If I hadn't been the Slayer. You would not be a target."

"If you weren't the Slayer, I wouldn't be here," said Dawn as Willow, Xander, Anya and Riley looked at Dawn quizzically. "I told you guys earlier that Buffy, Giles and I would explain. Once me and my other half are back together we will tell you guys everything."

Giles finished the pentagram and stood up. "Now, we need to arrange the candles."

"Check, candles," Willow said as she, Buffy, Anya, Riley and Xander each took a candle. They light them and place them on a point of the pentagram. "Ok we're ready."

"So what do we have to do?" asked _Other Dawn._

"Actually, it's not that hard. See, your natural state is to be together. Toth's spell is doing all the work of keeping you apart. I just have to break it. You two stand here. Side by side. Don't want you to end up with two fronts, do we?" Willow said as the Dawns stood where she positioned them.

"You sure you know how to do this?" asked Xander as the Dawns closed their eyes.

Willow nodded. "Here we go. Brace yourselves. _Let the spell be ended._

Dawn opened her eyes and looked around to find there was now only one of her. She smiled. "Thanks, Will."

"You're welcome, Dawnie," Willow said as she hugged the youngest Summers.

"So what's this about Tom?" asked Xander.

Dawn looked to Buffy who nodded. "Do you all remember the day Buffy dusted Dracula?" Xander, Tara, Willow and Anya nodded. "That is the first day of my life, literally. Before then I didn't exist. You see I was once upon a time a mystical glowing ball of green energy known only as the Key."

Buffy nodded. "Dawn's telling you the truth."

"But the monks made a mistake in their casting. Several days after I was created. I woke up as someone else. His name was Thomas Andrews, I have his memories and none of my own. In the reality he comes from were all characters on a television show. I know what's going on because he watched the show."

"You're not our Dawnie?" Willow asked.

"I'm not the same Dawn you remember from before a month ago. But I am Dawn. This is me for the rest of my life. I was told by Whistler that I would never return to my reality." Dawn said. "As far as I'm concerned I am Dawn now, not Tom. Tom died I guess you could say the moment the monks cast their spell. Giles has been looking for a way to send me back and what he found…"

"What I found." Giles said. "Even if we could send _Tom_ back. Is that he and Dawn are one person now. We can't separate them. If we send _Tom_ home, we send Dawn with him. The best solution was not even try. In his world he is likely already considered dead or missing. In our world Dawn is here, now. If we sent Dawn back to Tom's reality we would wind up being the ones grieving and Tom's family would have a new daughter instead of a son."

"I agreed with Giles." Dawn said. "To stop looking into sending me home. I've since come to terms that I am here to stay. Besides I have come to love each and every one of you. And one thing that I have always held true is that family means everything to me. You all are my family now, and I wouldn't want to leave any of you."

Willow, Xander, Tara and Anya looked at each. What they had been told was massive. Then they looked at the fourteen year old girl standing in front of them and knew it didn't matter where she came from or who she had been before. She was Dawn and that meant for them she was family also just as Buffy and Joyce were.

Willow and Xander got up and moved over to the sisters and hugged Dawn who smiled. Then she watched as Tara and Anya more slowly moved over to her and hugged her as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One of my Beta's (Slayersworld) thought someone might review saying hey this is supposed to be before Shadow. That is true in canon it is before Shadow. But you have to remember in this story that Dawn has already changed things by telling Joyce about the tumor well in advance of when Joyce learned of it in canon.


	6. Chapter 6: No Place Like Home

**Chapter 6: No Place Like Home**

Outside a factory Buffy stands squared off against a big hairy biker vamp wearing a leather jacket, chains and boots. Dawn stood five feet away watching.

"I've always wanted to kill the Slayer." The biker vamp said.

Buffy smiled. "And I've always wanted piano lessons and a sister who doesn't have _visions_. So really, who's surprised we have all this unexpressed rage?" A biker-vampire lunged at Buffy and she neatly sidestepped him. When he turned to face her, she greeted him with three rapid-fire punches to the face. "But honestly? I think I'm expressing mine better. Tell you what." The vampire tried to punch her but she blocked and grabbed him as she held him there. "You go find yourself a good anger management class..." She whipped out a stake from behind her back. "And I'll jam this pokey wood stick through your heart." She staked him and he exploded into dust as Buffy slipped the stake back under her jacket as she walked toward Dawn. "Think that sets the world speed record for closure."

"You can quip with the best of them." Dawn said as she smiled at her sister. Then she noticed the nightwatchman walking toward them from behind Buffy. "Behind you, nightwatchman." Buffy turned around as Dawn noticed the Dagon's sphere that had magically appeared at her feet and bent down to pick it up.

"Hey!" The nightwatchman said as he shined his light on Buffy and Dawn. "If you're looking for one of those rave parties, you're late. Chased a bunch of kids outta here last night."

"Oh. Yeah, darn, and our fellow ravers will be so disappointed. Our turn to bring bundt cake." Buffy said motioning between herself and Dawn.

"If it was my call, I'd let you do what you want. Not like anybody's using the place. But, they don't pay us enough to argue with the boss, so..." The nightwatchman gestures 'out' with the flashlight.

"We're already gone." Dawn said as she and Buffy walked away.

When they were around the corner from the factory Buffy looked to the sphere in Dawn's hands. "What is that?"

"I think it's called the Dagon's sphere." Dawn said. "I think its supposed to repel that woman that's after me. Other than that I don't remember. You know it's kind of like waking up from a dream and you remember the dream but not what it was about. I think it's crucial but I don't remember how. "

"So it's been three weeks. How is everything?" Buffy said, a topic she continued to ask every so often.

"All things considered pretty good." Dawn said. "I got my period yesterday. Not much fun that."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes it sucks being a girl." Buffy said. "Just wait till your breasts get bigger."

"Oh, joy," said Dawn.

Buffy smiled and ruffled Dawn's hair. In the weeks since Dawn first woke up as Tom. She had come to accept the changes in Dawn that were a result of the memories.

Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy as they walked.

The next morning Buffy readied a breakfast tray for Joyce, who had come home from L.A. the day before. She selected one flower from a bunch and placed it in a thin vase. She turned to get a cup as

Dawn walked in, yawning and scratching as she checked out the tray. "It's nice she's home."

"Yeah it is," said Buffy.

Dawn looked at the vase and the flower, something was nagging her at the back of her mind. She wasn't sure exactly. She was tempted to add another but the nagging feeling stopped her. " "I'm not going to touch these. Would you add a couple more to the vase." she said.

"What the flowers?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Dawn said. "I have this nagging feeling when I look at them like something is going to happen if I touch them. Yet I want to add at least one more to the vase."

"Okay." Buffy said as she turned to the vase and put another flower in the vase.

Joyce entered the kitchen just at that moment, still in her bathrobe, looking a bit rumpled. "Morning, guys. Ooh, check out the 'pamper Mom' platter. You two do all this?"

"Buffy did it all." Dawn said. "I just sat here and watched."

"Neither one of you are pregnant, failing, or under indictment? Just checking." Joyce said as Buffy and Dawn shook their heads.

"We just wanted to welcome you home." Buffy said.

Dawn looked at her mother and then at the tray at the flower and finally the memory unlocked. She remembered that she had knocked over the vase when she had tried to stuff another flower in. She looked back at her mother and smiled as she remembered a little bit of the conversation and she laughed.

"What?" Buffy and Joyce asked.

"Just remembered. This discussion was supposed to go differently, because mom you hadn't yet had your surgery and we didn't know what was wrong." Dawn said. "Mom you wound up saying something about worrying about us because Buffy was the Slayer and I was your little pum'kin belly."

Joyce laughed. "I had forgotten that I used to call you that."

"You ever have names for me?" Buffy asked.

"No, I think you were always just... Buffy." Joyce said lovingly.

"I got a name for you," Dawn said. "How about … best sister in the entire world."

Buffy smiled as she hugged Dawn. "I like it."

"Wait - what are you two hanging around here for? Didn't you tell me yesterday that this was Mr. Giles' big day?" Joyce said.

Buffy nodded. "Bigger than big. It's his 'Grand Opening' day."

"So, go! Bring me back a, I don't know, flying broomstick or something." Joyce said.

"Those don't work." Dawn said.

"Whatever. Book club tonight?" Joyce asked as Dawn looked at her quizzically. "Oh I forgot, sorry sweetie. We used to do a book club." She looked at Buffy. "We're reading a heartbreaking work of staggering genius."

"I'm in. What's it called?" Buffy said.

"'A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius.'" Joyce said.

Buffy smiled at her mother. "I'm still in. Come on Dawn. We'll be back later. Take it easy. Feet up, plenty of Oprah," she said.

The bell above the door of the Magic Box rang as Buffy and Dawn entered. Buffy and Dawn stopped and took a look around, impressed. Then they looked at Giles, who was proudly dressed in a purple pointy wizard's hat and cloak, adorned with little yellow stars and crescents.

Dawn stifled a giggle as Giles quietly removed the hat and cloak and set them aside behind the counter.

"I have a very good feeling about this place," he said. "Magic's a small niche market, but think about it Sunnydale, monsters, supply, demand, be lines around the block in no time."

"Oh yeah. Money, hand over fist," Buffy said.

"How is your mom?" Giles asked.

"She's doing good. It's nice to have her home though," said Dawn. She thought about Joyce and smiled. She knew it was still possible that Joyce could die from an aneurysm. But she held out hope that since she had Joyce go to L.A. for the surgery that her fate had been changed.

Just then the bell above the door rang again as Riley and Willow entered the shop. "Giles! Where's your hat and cloak?" Willow asked.

Riley smiled. "The hype was out of control."

"Buffy, since everyone, except Xander, is here you should show them the sphere." Dawn said.

Buffy nodded. "Right, Dawn." She reached into her knapsack and produced the Dagon's Sphere and put it on the counter. "Dawn and I found this on patrol last night. Dawn said it was a Dagon's Sphere. She said she remembered it being supposedly able to repel the woman that is coming for her. She still doesn't remember who this woman is."

"It definitely appears to be paranormal in origin." Giles said as he picked up the Dagon's sphere.

"How can you tell?" Willow asked.

"Well, it's so shiny for one thing," said Giles. "For the other if Dawn remembers it doing what she said it does that means it has to be."

"May be more where that came from. I say we go back out again tonight." Riley said.

Dawn looked at Buffy and then Riley. She had an intense feeling of disliking Riley. She wracked her brain for a moment trying to dislodge the memory associated with that dislike. She sighed as she remembered that Riley had left Buffy just before Joyce's death on the show. "You can't patrol. Buffy said."

Buffy looked at Dawn as if to say what are you doing. "No I didn't."

"Yeah, remember? It'd be easier if you didn't have to look out for anybody...?" Dawn said.

"Is that why I let you tag along?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy a word." Dawn said as she led Buffy into the Training room.

"What is going on Dawn? Since, waking up as Tom, you have never acted like a brat before." Buffy said.

"You have to remember while a lot of things are still missing. I do remember things from time to time about your life that you haven't lived yet. Riley left you before mom died." Dawn said. "I …"

"Dawn," Buffy interrupted, "while I like that you're looking out for me. And the memories that you do recall have so far been helpful. This is not one of the times I want your help. I love, Riley. If he leaves me at some future date he leaves me. But let me find that out on my own. Supernatural threats yeah reveal all you want. My personal life, please let it remain personal."

"Okay." Dawn said. "Sorry. I just worry about you okay. And with what I know you will be devastated when he leaves. I thought I would just try and save you some of the heartache."

"It's okay." Buffy smiled.

Buffy and Dawn returned home to find Joyce lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey girls," Joyce said as she smiled. "Buffy could I get you to do me a favor. The doctor gave me a prescription, could I get you to fill it for me?"

"Sure, mom," said Buffy.

Dawn looked at her mother for a long moment something was nagging at the back of her mind. Something about the prescription. It was just on the tip of her awareness. Something she knew was important. "I'll come with you, Buffy. There is something …"

"Memories?" asked Buffy as she looked toward her sister who nodded. "Alright."

An hour later Buffy and Dawn walked out of the hospital pharmacy as a team of interns wheeled a patient down the corridor. Suddenly the patient convulsed violently. "I don't belong here! I have important instructions! Fascists!" he said.

Dawn looked toward the patient and her eyes went wide. "It's the nightwatchman from last night."

Buffy looked at the patient and sure enough it was the nightwatchman from the night before.

"Okay, now you're hurting the nice intern who's here to help you." One of the interns said as he tried to hold down the patient. "Could we get a doctor here? We need nine ccs of phenobarbital in this guy now." Buffy calmly and efficiently strode to the intern's side, and with one Slayer-strength hand, held the patient down. "Or not. Let's strap him." He looked to the nightwatchman. "For your own good, promise." He looked to Buffy. "Not to be rampantly sexist in the workplace but, you've got some serious muscles for a girl."

"My sister works out." Dawn said. "We've saw this guy last night. What's wrong with him?"

"He's crazy," said the intern.

"He wasn't then." Dawn said looking at Buffy. Then she smiled as the memory that had been at the edge of her consciousness worked itself free from her Swiss cheesed brain.

"If you say so..." the intern said. "Let's get him in exam one. Now would be nice." He and the other interns wheel the nightwatchman away.

Buffy then turned to Dawn and looked her sister in the eyes. "What? I saw the look in your eye. You remembered something."

Dawn nodded. "Her name's Glory or Glorificus. She's a Hell God."

Buffy's jaw dropped. She had never faced an actual god before. "Do you know…?"

"No," said Dawn. "I don't remember how you defeat her. It's still locked away in my Swiss cheesed brain. But I have this feeling that it is going to be bad though."


	7. Chapter 7: Family

**Chapter 7: Family**

Even though two weeks had passed since Joyce's surgery. Buffy had decided to move out of her dorm so she could spend more time at home. Besides it was better for her to be in the same house since she had taken to training Dawn in self-defense tactics.

Buffy walked into the hall carrying a box as she is followed by Xander and Riley who are moving a bookcase.

"Okay, just - ow! Thumb! Necessary opposable thumb!" Xander said as his hand got caught between the bookcase and the door for a second.

"Sorry. Crybaby," Riley said as Buffy sat down her box and turned toward them.

"Just leave it by the wall there for now."

Riley nodded. "Got it."

Buffy headed back into her dorm as she passed Dawn who was carrying a box of her own. She smiled at her sister and gave Dawn a quick hug around the box. She let her sister go as Dawn walked out the door. She stood there thinking how much Dawn had grown up in the last two weeks since waking up as Tom. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Dawn coming back in for another load.

"Penny for your thoughts," Dawn whispered.

"Just thinking about you," Buffy said.

Dawn nodded as she moved past Buffy toward the bed. She stood there and looked around the room and smiled as she watched for a moment as Giles vaguely put things in a box, as Tara and Willow boxed clothes, and Anya carrying a lamp was heading for the door.

"But we just helped her move this stuff in a few days ago!" Anya said before she noticed Buffy. "And it was fun!"

"People help each other out, Anya," Giles said. "It's one of our strange customs."

Buffy moved over to the bed as she helps Dawn fold the bedspread and sheets. She glances at Giles for a second. "I notice you're doing the smallest amount of helping that can actually be called helping."

"Well, I see myself in a patriarchal sort of role. You know, a lot of pointing and scowling," Giles said as he looked over at Riley and Xander who are wrestling. He quite genuinely pointed and scowled at them. "Stop that, you two."

"He started it ..." Riley said.

"He called me a bad name! I think it was bad; it might have been latin," Xander said.

"Stop. You're going to break something," Dawn said.

"Or I'M gonna break something," Buffy said.

"And I'll probably get blamed for it," Dawn said as she winked at Buffy who stifled a laugh.

"Still can't believe you're giving up this cherry corner suite," Xander said as he and Riley stopped wrestling.

"Just a few days after we moved you in," Anya said.

Buffy nodded. "I know guys. But with Mom just getting home from the hospital a couple days ago. And now that I'm training, Dawn. I'm hardly ever here. So I might as well save some money, for the semester, at least."

Willow nodded. "I think that's smart."

Xander nodded. "Still, hard to give up. Got the two entrances, lotta opportunities for bawdy french farce—and everybody loves bawdy ."

"I think it's nice Buffy's moving back home. Can do some real sisterly bonding you know. Not that stuff that I don't remember," Dawn said.

This time Buffy did laugh and ruffled Dawn's hair. She then leaned down to get a blanket from the floor and winced.

"Starting to feel that fight?" Riley asked.

"Nothing like getting your ass kicked to ... make your ass hurt," Buffy said as she threw the blanket out to Dawn who caught it as they proceeded to fold it.

"You'll totally take her next time," Dawn said. She had remembered that Glory had been holding one of the monks that had created her. And Buffy had gone off to rescue him and had finally met Glory. "I just wish I could remember how you kill her."

"Don't worry, Dawnster," Xander said. "You'll remember. Then we'll make you all safe and you won't have to worry about her ever again."

Tara walked toward the door carrying a full box of clothes.

"You wanna start taking stuff down to the car?" Willow asked.

Tara nodded. "Okay." She walked out the door.

It was silent for a moment as Willow peered out the door. Then she turned back to everyone. "Okay, guys, now remember, you gotta be at the Bronze by eight."

"Bronze," Buffy said, not getting what Willow was talking about.

"Tomorrow night," Dawn said. "Tara's birthday!"

"Oh, right. Right," Buffy said as everyone else suddenly seemed to remember also. Suddenly Dawn gasped out as a memory surfaced. "What?"

"Nothing important. Just a memory surfacing. Reminding me what I'm getting Tara for her birthday," Dawn said as she looked at the door. She remembered that Tara had almost been taken away by her family. She planned to talk to Tara and try and fix it.

"We have to bring presents, right?" Anya asked. "Birth is a present thing."

Xander nodded. "I got something ... picked out, yeah ..."

"You all can still come, right?" Willow asked. "I mean, I know this Glory chick is after Dawn …"

Buffy shook her head. "No, no, we can make it."

That afternoon Dawn sat with Buffy and Xander going over books trying to find something on Glory. She listened to her sister and Xander trying to come up with gifts for Tara's birthday. She looked up as Giles walked over.

"Come up with anything?" Giles asked.

"Well candles, maybe, or bath oils of some kind," Xander said.

Buffy smiled. "I saw a really nice sweater at Macy's, but I really want Dawn to have it."

"And you are talking about what on earth?" Giles asked.

"Tara's birthday," Dawn said. "Xander and Buffy are at a loss what to get her. I already got mine picked out."

Giles shook his head as he looked at Buffy and Xander. "You're in a magic shop and you two can't think of anything Tara might like. I believe you're both profoundly stupid."

"Well, we don't know what kind of things witches really like. What, are we gonna get her some cheesy crystal ball?" Xander asked.

"Bloody well better not. I've already got mine wrapped," Giles said.

Just then a young man approached the table coming up behind Dawn. "Are all these magic books?" he asked.

"Private collection," Giles said he motioned toward a wall full of books. "The books for sale are along the wall there." He then walked over toward the counter.

The young man leaned over Dawn to take a closer look at the books. "So all these books got spells in 'em? Turn people into frogs?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Can you please step back. Your invading my personal space."

"So, are you all witches? Hey, don't do a spell on me ..." the young man said as he finally stepped back from Dawn.

Dawn out of the corner of her eye noticed that Anya and Giles were looking at the young man.

"Was there something in particular you were looking for?" Giles asked as Tara and Willow walked through the front door, laughing.

"'Her insect reflection'... that's so good..." Willow said.

Tara smiled. "I just thought that'd be funny, you know, if her power was centered in—"

"Well what do you know," the young man interrupted as Willow and Tara stopped. And the laughter drained from Tara's face. "What's the matter? Don't got a hug for you big brother?"

"Brother?" Willow asked.

The young man smiled. "Tara didn't say she had a brother? I'm a dirty little secret."

"Willow, this is D-Donny," Tara said.

Willow nodded. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you," Donny said.

"And these are m-my friends," Tara said as she indicated, Xander, Giles, Buffy, Dawn and Anya.

"What, alla you hang out?" Donny asked. "That's more people than you MET in high school." He looked around the room. "Tara wasn't too social back when. I don't think she spoke till she was eight—"

"How did you find—I mean, how come you came?" Tara asked.

"Well, duh, birthday girl. We came down in the camper, been all over the campus—" Donny said.

Dawn watched the exchange between Tara and Donny. She debated telling Tara now, but she decided it would be better doing it in private. Such as later when Tara came back to do her spell.

"We?" Tara asked.

Donny nodded. "Dad, you know, and cousin Beth. We went all over campus looking. They oughta circle back here in a bit."

"No, we should find them. We could go–" Tara said as she looked at Willow. "—I should go meet them."

"Yeah, sure—" Willow said as the doorbell tinkles behind her as a man and a young woman walked in.

Buffy noticed Dawn frown when she saw the man and leaned in to whisper to her sister. "What is it?" she asked.

"Look who I found ..." Donny said as Tara walked up to the man.

Dawn looked at Buffy and shook her head as she whispered back. "Something I have to talk to Tara about in private."

"Dad! Hi," Tara said.

"What?" Buffy whispered.

"Well. There's my girl," Mr. Maclay said as he hugged Tara.

"It's private, Buffy," Dawn whispered. "Something that Tara doesn't want revealed. Something to do with her family. She's ashamed to admit it to us."

"It's such a s-surprise," Tara said.

"Okay," Buffy whispered.

Mr. Maclay nodded. "Yes."

Tara smiled. "Hey, Beth."

Beth returned Tara's smile. "Hey."

"One of your dorm-mates said you might be here," Mr. Maclay said.

"Oh," Tara said. "Oh, these are friends ... this is Mister Giles, he runs the shop."

Dawn noticed that Willow had a surprised look on her face and sighed. _Poor Willow, _she thought.

"How do you do," Giles said.

"Pleasure," Mr. Maclay said. "Well, I don't mean to interrupt your plans, I know we've come on you kind of suddenly. But I thought we'd have dinner."

Tara nodded. "Okay."

"Why don't I pick you up at six?" Mr. Maclay asked. "And we'll ... do some catching up."

"Yes sir," Tara said.

"Forgive me for running out—we're double parked," Mr. Maclay said.

"Didn't Uncle Jeff have a scar like this?" Donny asked holding a skull. "He could have been dug up ..."

"Donald," Mr. Maclay said as he looked at Tara. "I'll see you tonight."

Donny nodded. "Nice to meet you all." He then turned and left with Mr. Maclay and Beth.

"That's so weird. Your whole family," Willow said.

Tara nodded. "Yeah."

"They seem nice," Willow said.

"They're okay. You know. Families are always ..." Tara said as she rolled her eyes.

Willow nodded. "They make you crazy."

"Usually," Tara said. "You wanna get into research mode?"

"Sure," Willow said.

Later that evening Buffy is standing at the front door with Riley, kissing. Dawn walked into the foyer from the dining room. "See you later! Heading over to Melinda's for dinner."

Buffy nodded. "Okay," she said. "I know she's just across the street. But be careful."

"I will," Dawn said.

"Have fun," Buffy said as Dawn walked out the door.

Dawn made her way across the street. When she was sure Buffy wasn't watching she turned and headed for the Magic Box. She hoped she got inside before Tara leaves. As she walked she rehearsed what she was going to say to Tara. When she finally spotted the Magic Box she turned and went around the back and entered through the training room door where she spotted Tara finishing a spell.

"—your curse upon them, my obeisance to you."

"Tara." Dawn said.

Tara startled by Dawn's voice turned to look at her. "Dawn, you didn't."

"Reverse the spell. Then we need to talk." Dawn said.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Reverse the spell." Dawn said.

Tara sighed and turned back towards the door. "Blind Cadria, lift your veil, give evil form and break my spell." She then turned back to Dawn. "Okay it's reversed."

"Tara." Dawn said as she moved over to the couch against the wall and patted it. "Come sit down." Tara sighed as she moved over to Dawn and sat down beside her. "You remember I have Tom's memories of everything that is going on right?"

Tara nodded. "But you don't remember everything. You said you didn't remember everything."

"Yes." Dawn said. "That is true. But today when we were helping Buffy pack I had a memory surface. It was about you."

"Me?" Tara asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yes, you. You are not a demon. Your father has lied to you your entire life. He lied to your mother also. You are a good witch."

"Y-you're s-sure?" Tara stuttered.

"Positive." Dawn said. "If you want I could get Spike to punch you in the nose to prove it. There is no demon in you. Don't let your family take you away from us, your friends, especially from Willow. Okay?"

Tara nodded. "I promise, Dawnie. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dawn said as she hugged Tara. "Before you go I want to ask you something. Could you teach me magic?"

"Dawn I'm …" Tara said.

Dawn sighed and nodded. "I intend to ask mom and Buffy. I was thinking though if I can learn to do magic, become a witch. I might be able to learn to control the Key."

Tara looked at Dawn as she thought about it. If Dawn could learn to control the Key there would be no danger from beings like Glory trying to use her to open the portal. "If your mom and Buffy consent. And Willow is okay with it as well, since I would need her help to teach you. Then yes I'll teach you. But we have to make sure all three of them are onboard first. Okay?"

"Okay." Dawn said. "By the way, happy birthday."

Tara smiled. "Thanks. Can you do me a favor, Dawn?"

"You want me to tell the others?" Dawn asked.

"Please," Tara said. "I—I don't …"

"Don't worry," Dawn said. "I'll tell them."

Tara smiled as she hugged Dawn and then headed out the back door of the training room.

Dawn sighed and walked into the main room of the store. She's glad there are no customers. Buffy is the first to notice her and frowns.

"I know," Dawn said as she noticed her sister's look. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Buffy. I had to talk to Tara. And it needed to be done in private."

Buffy sighed and nodded in understanding. She knew if Dawn had said she was coming here to talk to Tara she would have come with her.

"Tara," Willow said. "She's here?"

"She left," Dawn said. "She had to talk to her dad and her family. We'll see her later. But she wanted me to tell you all why she never mentioned them before. You see her father, her brother, her cousin all believe that the magic comes from a demon. That Tara, and her mother before her, we're half demon. And that was where the magic came from. She was ashamed to admit it to us that she might be half demon, and she feared what we would do as a result if we found out. She was ashamed that if we knew the kind of people her family are that we might not like her anymore. I talked to her. Told her that she is not a half-demon. That she is a good witch. I know this because I had a memory surface this morning when we were helping to move Buffy out of her dorm room. I believe if things had gone the way the memory said it would have been worse than it was with my intervention."

The next might at Tara's birthday party Dawn mingled with Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara's college friends. She smiled as she watched Tara in the middle of it all having a good time. Tara unwrapped a crystal ball and thanked Giles who she can tell is extremely pleased with himself.

Once all the gifts were opened Tara looked at Dawn and then at the gifts. There hadn't been one from Dawn. She walked over to Dawn and smiled. "I saw," Tara started Dawn smiled as she handed her a jewelry box. She opened it to find an Ankh.

"I know," Dawn said. "It's not a traditional Wiccan symbol or anything. I picked it out based on Tom's memories. He liked the ankh."

"It's beautiful, Dawn," Tara said as she hugged Dawn. "Thank you. And thank you for what you did yesterday. I didn't actually expect you to get me a gift. My gift is standing here right in front of me. In the form of a person I am happy to call a friend."

Dawn blushed as she returned the hug. "Thanks, Tara. That's means a lot." She smiled as she watched Willow approach. "I think someone else might like to spend some time with you." She turned Tara to face Willow.

Willow took Tara by the hand, "You don't mind do you, Dawn?"

"Only if you let me have a dance with her later," Dawn said as she winked at Tara.

Willow looked at Tara and smiled. "Sure," she said as she led Tara toward the dance floor. She and Tara begin slow dancing, holding each other close. "Good birthday?"

Tara looked over at Dawn and smiled. "Best birthday."

"Dawn told us about your family. I understand why you didn't. But you had nothing to be ashamed of," Willow said.

Tara nodded. "I know that now."

"And you want to know something," Willow said. "It makes me love you even more."

Tara takes that in, overwhelmed. "Every time I ... even at my worst, you always make me feel special. How do you do that?"

Willow smiled. "Magic."

Dawn let out a sigh as she watched Willow and Tara from across the room as Buffy came up beside her. "Whatcha doin?"

"Just watching our friends," Dawn said as Willow and Tara began floating just above the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Found a new story with a similar plot twist to this one that you all might like. It's called **Memories of Another Life **and it's by Mia Vaan


	8. Chapter 8: Into the Woods

**Chapter 8: Into the Woods**

Buffy and Riley were spending the night at Riley's so they could be alone as a couple and Dawn to give her mother some much needed quiet was staying at Xander's that night. Xander had gotten some Chinese takeout on his way home and they were just finishing it off.

"I remember an episode of the television show where I was staying over so Buffy and Riley could have sex. They were doing it home instead of Riley's apartment since mom was still in the hospital. And the three of us were all eating Chinese takeout like we are now. And I was playing with my chopsticks like I am now and saying. 'When I was younger, I used to put my chopsticks in my mouth like this ...'" She put the chopsticks in her mouth so that they look like vampire fangs. "'... and Buffy would chase me around the house yelling 'I'm the Slayer! I'm gonna get you!'"

"That's disturbing. You're emotionally scarred and will turn out badly." Anya said.

Dawn smiled. "Two things Anya. Number one it wasn't real. Remember I was created from Buffy about a month ago. Two well according to the episode I thought it was great."

Xander smiled and nodded. "Buffy's pretty cool about that. It's nice you two have such a good relationship, you know."

"I know." Dawn said. "In fact it's better now than it was in the television show. I was mostly a whiny brat through much of season five. And then I was shoplifting in season six. I didn't start to come into my own for another year and half. But now, Buffy already treats me like I'm an adult instead of a kid. I think she sees me now as another member of the Scooby gang."

"So what do you want to do now, Dawnster?" Xander said changing the topic. "Keeping in mind that I'm not going to chase you, because I am old and stuffed full of mu-gu-gai-starch."

"Anything but the Game of Life." Dawn said. "Anya always wins."

"Really?" Xander asked as Dawn nodded. He got up and grabbed a newspaper. "How about a movie? They're showing 'em in theaters now. I hear it's like watching a video with a bunch of strangers and a sticky floor." He lays the movie section out on the table so they can all look at it.

"That one looks sad." Dawn said. "And to tell the truth I've seen them."

"You've seen them?" Xander asked.

Dawn tapped her forehead. "You have to remember, Xander. Tom's memories are actually from a few years in the future. If he didn't see them in the theater he saw them on TV."

"We have to see the chimp playing hockey! That's hilarious! Ice is so slippery! And monkeys are all irrational ... we have to see this!" Anya said as Xander and Dawn stared at her.

Dawn sighed. "Anya if you and Xander want to go see it. You are more than welcome."

The next night Dawn sat on her bed lightly dozing, when she heard footsteps come up the stairs. She quietly got out of bed and walked over to the door opening it to find Spike turning to head toward Buffy's door. Spike stopped to look at her.

"I know Riley is in that drug den and you came to show Buffy." Dawn said.

"You did hunh, nibblet? So why didn't you try and show her. You're the one that is supposed to have all the visions." Spike said as Dawn looked at him, wondering how he knew that her memories were being passed off as visions to people who didn't know about the memories. "I heard around. It's how you knew about your mom."

Dawn nodded. "Your right. And the reason I didn't tell Buffy is because she didn't want me to. I've tried before and she asked me to stay out of her personal life. That's what I am doing. You go show her. Tell her when she sees Riley for herself that I am here waiting to talk if she wants to."

"Okay." Spike said as Dawn closed her bedroom door and he proceeded down the hall to her sister's room. She waited and listened as he and Buffy left moments later.

Dawn let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Buffy. Really I am. If you had let me I would have warned you before this all happened."

Later Dawn is still up when Buffy finally returned home. She opened her door as she watched her sister lean against her own bedroom door. She moved quietly down the hall so as not to wake Joyce and pulled Buffy into an embrace.

"You knew." Buffy said. "And you tried to warn me."

"Yes." Dawn said. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

"I know, Dawnie." Buffy said. "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

The next morning Buffy followed by Dawn entered the drug den where Spike had taken Buffy the night before. The dingy room looked like it had been recently abandoned as personal belongings were scattered around, and a Coleman camping stove still burned on the floor. They look through the house despite Dawn's assurances that there was no one there.

"I don't know what happened. This place was doing serious business last night..." Buffy said.

"They got spooked." Dawn said.

"You think they'll set up show up here again?" Buffy asked looking towards her sister.

"No." Dawn said. "They'll come after you tonight. And you'll take them out."

"Good." Buffy said. "We'd better get going." She quickly picked up the Coleman lamp and threw it at the curtains breaking it and causing the curtains to catch on fire. Then she and Dawn left.

Later Dawn and Buffy are in the training room of the Magic Box. Buffy is working on the punching bag hard.

Dawn is the first to notice that Riley stood in the doorway. "I'm not leaving so don't ask." she said. "Right now I don't give a shit about you or what you want. Since you hurt my sister."

Riley sighed as Buffy faltered for a moment and then she continued punching the bag. "We need to talk."

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet." Buffy said.

Riley caught the punching bag, stopping it. "Too bad."

Buffy just looked at him and then moved away from him as she gathered her stuff. "I'm serious. Unless you want a fight-"

"So let's fight. We need to have this out, Buffy. Right now." Riley said.

Buffy turned on Riley, her voice filled with pain as she spoke, "And say what, Riley? What were you thinking? How long have you been lying to me? Dawn even tried to warn me. She knew, Tom's memories told her, but I wouldn't listen. I wish had now. Nothing you can say right now is going to make it better." She turned to face Dawn. "Dawn we're going."

Dawn nodded as she stood up.

Riley grabbed Buffy as she and Dawn tried to move past him. "I realize that. I don't expect ... I just need you to hear me out."

"Fine. But get your hands off me." Buffy said with such pain and force that Riley unhands her.

"Go on." Dawn said, venom laced in her voice. "Give her your lame sob story."

"I think—I ... when this thing started, it was just some stupid, immature game. I wanted to even the score after you let Dracula bite you—" Riley said.

"I did not let him—" Buffy said.

"And he knows," Dawn said.

Riley sighed. "Dawn's right I knew. On some level I knew that. But I was still spun, and, I don't know ... I wanted to know what you felt, I wanted to know why Angel and Dracula had so much power over you-"

"You so don't get it." Buffy said as she shook her head.

"Exactly," Riley said, wanting to understand. "Which is why I let the first one bite me... I wanted to get it, Buffy. I wanted to get you—"

Dawn shook her head. "So your trying to say it's my sister's fault. Gee, Buffy's so mysterious—I think I'll go and almost die. I think I'll let some other woman ..."

"This isn't Buffy's fault. It's mine." Riley said. "And I feel like hell for what I've put you through, Buffy. But it's just - these girls—"

"Vampires." Dawn said.

"Killers." Buffy added.

"They made me feel something. Something I didn't even know I was missing until-" Riley said as he ignores them.

Buffy started past him again as Dawn glared at Riley as she moved to follow her sister. "I can't. I can't hear this—"

Riley grabbed Buffy by the arm again. "You need to hear this—"

"Fine. Tell my sister about your whores." Dawn spat. "Tell her what on earth they've been giving you that she can't."

Riley glared at Dawn before looking back at Buffy. "They needed me, Buffy—"

"They needed your money!" Buffy said, remembering what Dawn had told her about them that morning when they returned to the drug den. "It wasn't about you."

"No—on some basic level it was about me. My blood. My body. When they bit me, it was beyond passion ... They wanted to devour me, all of me—"

"Why are you telling me this?" Buffy asked, clearly in pain.

"It wasn't real. I know. It was just physical. But the fact that I craved it, that I kept going back... Even if it was fleeting - they made me feel like they had such hunger for me..."

"And—I don't? Make you feel that way?" Buffy said as she looked towards Dawn. Now she understood why her sister hated Riley so much. And now she hated him also. "How can you compare me to, to that? How can you say you understand what those vampires were feeling? You're not a passion to them, you're a snack! An idiotic, willing snack!"

"I know exactly what they feel when they bite me—because I feel it every time we're together. It's like the whole world falls away—and all there is you." Riley said.

"And you don't think I care that way about you? How dare you tell me-" Buffy said.

"You keep me at a distance Buffy. You didn't even call me when your mom went into the hospital. I had to learn it from Spike of all people," Riley said.

Dawn got up in Riley's face and he took a step back upon seeing the fire in the younger Summers' eyes. "We thought our mother was dying, Riley. Family comes first. You are not family and will never be. Come on Buffy. Let's go home."

Buffy moved past Riley and followed Dawn toward the door.

"They want me back, Buffy. The military. It's deep undercover. No contact with civilians." Riley said. "The transport's leaving tonight."

Buffy stopped and looked back at Riley, stunned. "Tonight? When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I'm telling you now." Riley said as Dawn stopped and let out a sigh.

"Are you going?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. If we can't work this out..." Riley said.

"Then what? That's it—goodbye?" Buffy bit out. "You are unbelievable! You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"I'm not. I—" Riley said.

"You are! You expect me to get over it now or you're gone!" Buffy said.

Riley shook his head. "I don't. Buffy—" But Buffy's had it, she and Dawn start again for the door as Riley moved to block them. "That's not what I meant—"

"No. I've heard enough. I'm not taking the blame for all of this-" Buffy said.

"I'm not asking you to—" Riley said.

"Let us go, or I'll—" Buffy started but she stops herself before she finishes the sentence.

"What? Hit me? Go ahead." Riley said as Buffy just stared at him. "Come on, do it."

"Get out of mine and my sister's way." Dawn said as her hands clench into fists.

Riley stood his ground. "I'm serious, Buffy. Hit me. Hit me."

Finally Buffy just moved around him and grabbed her things as Dawn does just what he asked. She doesn't have the strength to do any real damage but it takes him by surprise as it does Buffy as well.

"I'm leaving, Buffy. Unless you give me a reason to stay, I'm leaving tonight." Riley said.

Buffy followed by Dawn walk out the back door of the training room and down the alley in silence for a while before Dawn finally spoke up. "I'm going to hang back. The vampires from the drug den should be just up ahead."

"Okay." Buffy said only half listening to her little sister as she moved up further along the alley.

Dawn watched as the vampires surrounded Buffy. Then she noticed summon standing beside her watching also. She knew it was Xander long before he spoke.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Xander said.

"Yes, I did." Dawn said. "Buffy told me to stay out of her personal life. I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen. Do you think she would have listened to you if I had told you?"

"I don't know," Xander said. "Probably not."

They watched as Buffy defeated each of the vampires and then Xander stepped toward her. "So how'd that work out for you? Make you feel better?" he asked.

Buffy turned watch Xander step out of the shadows from where she knew Dawn to be. "What are you doing here, Xander?"

"I thought you might need to talk." Xander said.

"Go home, Xander." Buffy said as she started to walk away. "Come on, Dawn."

Dawn moved past Xander to join her sister.

"Buffy—" Xander as he headed after the sisters.

"I'm serious." Buffy said.

"So am I. Something's up. You're acting like a crazy person." Xander said.

Buffy ignored him as she took off and turns a corner, trying to get away from him. She knew that if she lost him that Xander would feel obligated to take Dawn home. And that would allow her time to collect herself before she headed home.

Xander and Dawn ran around the corner and saw Buffy disappearing into a warehouse.

"Take this, for instance. You don't want to deal, so you hide? Not very slayer-like." Xander said as he and Dawn followed Buffy inside.

"Just leave me alone, Xander. You have no idea what's going on." Buffy said.

"No? Good. So you and Riley aren't imploding?" Xander said.

Buffy turned toward him, surprised and then looked at Dawn. "I told him nothing," Dawn said. "He figured it out all on his own. You told me to stay out of your personal life. I did."

"Doesn't take a genius," Xander said. "It's been right in front of my Xander face. The guy would do anything for you—"

"The guy got himself bit by a vampire!" Buffy said cutting Xander off. "He lied to me. He ran around behind my back and almost got himself killed. And now he has the nerve to tell me that he's leaving with some covert military operation at midnight, unless I convince him not to. Now tell me you _understand_—because I sure as hell don't."

"Are you going to let him go?" Xander asked.

"It's not my decision if he wants to take off—" Buffy said as she watched her sister. She knew Dawn hated Riley. But yet she could see the compassion on Dawn's face. Knew that Dawn was feeling sorry for her in that instance.

"Of course it is." Xander said.

"Well, that's not fair!" Buffy said.

"Who cares if it's fair? In about twenty minutes Riley's gonna disappear—maybe forever—unless you do something to stop him." Xander said.

"What am I supposed to do? Beg him to stay?" Buffy asked.

"Why wouldn't you? To keep Riley here, you wouldn't—" Xander said.

"I don't even know who he is! I mean he's ... I thought Riley was dependable—" Buffy said.

"Dependable? What is he, State Farm?" Xander asked.

"You know what she means." Dawn said.

Xander looked to the youngest Summers and nodded. "Yeah, I think she means convenient." He looked back at Buffy. "I think you took it for granted that he was gonna show up when you wanted him to and take off when you didn't."

"Look who's talking! You've got Anya following you around like a love sick puppy—" Buffy said.

"Oh boy is this not about me –" Xander said.

"Is she more than a convenience? 'Cause that'd be kind of a surprise." Buffy said.

Xander stared at Buffy a moment. "If you don't want to hear what I have to say, I'll shut up right now."

"Good. 'Cause—" Buffy said.

Xander sighed. "I lied. See, what I think? You got burned with Angel. Then Riley shows up—"

"She knows the story, Xander." Dawn said.

Xander nodded. "But she's missed the point. As have you, Dawn." He looked at Buffy square in the eyes. "You shut down, Buffy. And you've been treating Riley like the rebound guy, when he's the one who comes along once in a lifetime. He's never held back with you—he's risked it all—and you're about to let him fly because you don't like ultimatums? If what he needs from you just isn't there - for God's sake, let him go. But if it is? If you can go deeper ... Let him get to know that raw, unguarded heart you tried to put away ... Maybe you'd better risk something too." Buffy's anger, like Dawn's, gives way as realization crosses their faces. "Okay. So he's drawn the line. Good. Cause either this is the end—or maybe it's the beginning. It's up to you."

Buffy looked at Xander with stunned tears in her eyes. "Xander—"

"Run." Dawn said as her sister looked at her and saw what she needed. Buffy turned and took off. "Xander would you drive me home. Hopefully it wasn't too late. Hopefully you changed it. And I am sorry I didn't tell you. You might have been able to prevent it where I couldn't."

"I know you are." Xander said as he led Dawn to his car. "I could see it when I was talking to Buffy. You let your memories of the television show cloud your judgment. Our Riley while maybe doing the same stupid stuff is not that Riley. He shouldn't be judged by stuff he hadn't done yet. You really should have tried to tell your sister the truth and let her make her own calls long before now."

Several hours later Buffy entered the front door of her home to find Dawn waiting for her, sitting on the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said as Buffy sat down next to her. "I should have told you a long time ago even when you told me to stay out of your personal life. Maybe back then you would have been able to change it. Maybe he would have stayed. Maybe he would have proved to be a different person than the one I hated."

Buffy didn't say anything in response to her sister's apology. She just lay her head down in Dawn's lap as she cried. Dawn sighed as she gently ran her hand through her sister's hair whispering comforting words to her. Wishing now that she could go back and make it all right.


	9. Chapter 9: Triangle

**Chapter 9: Triangle**

Giles held up sparring pads that Dawn was practicing her punches and kicks on while Buffy watched from the side. "Now switch. Right lead." he said as Dawn positioned herself.

"You really think they might be able to help us?" Buffy asked as she glanced at her sister wishing that Dawn had remembered more about Glory.

"You mean will they help us find out something about Glory? Yes, I think so." Giles said as Dawn hit him with a right. "Saw that coming, Dawn. You dropped your shoulder."

Dawn sighed. "I wish I could remember how you all killed Glory. So you wouldn't have to go to England, Giles. I remember the episode from Buffy's Cruciamentum. I understand why she hates the Watcher's Council. And that alone makes me wish they would just stay away." She hit Giles with another right.

"You're still dropping your shoulder, I know you're going to go with your right. You're doing it again." Giles said as Dawn hits him hard with a left.

"Little move I came up with. Nice, huh?" Dawn said.

"Yes ... terrific." Giles said.

"Glory's all you're going to talk to them about, isn't it?" Buffy said.

"Let's take a break." Giles said as he rubbed his arms.

"Answer me." Buffy said.

"He's not going to mention my name." Dawn said.

"But he is going to tell them about the Key." Buffy said. "That's Glory's looking for you."

"While we know Glory's goal you have to remember," Giles said, "that we don't know how to kill her. Unless Dawn remembers and soon. We're going to need their help in trying to find a way of doing that."

"I know, it's just that I trust those Watchers about as far as…" Buffy said as she noted Giles rubbing his arm. "…you could throw them."

"Thank you very much." Giles said.

"And I gotta say, I'm a little freaked out at the idea of them knowing anything that could point them to Dawn." Buffy said.

"I kind of am also." Dawn said. "Even though I know they will never have a clue."

"If I saw an alternative ... If the Initiative were still around I'd say we consider using them. But they're gone. Riley was our last link to the government—" Giles said. "Sorry. Didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. You can say his name." Buffy said as her sister pulled her into an embrace. Suddenly and inexplicably Dawn gasped as an image flooded her mind. "Dawnie?"

Dawn looked at Buffy as a smile played on her lips. "You will have a happily ever after."

"Hunh?" Buffy asked, confused at Dawn's response.

"I think with some of the things that have changed that the Powers are giving me visions now." Dawn said. "I just had one when I touched you. And it was good, Buffy. You will fall in love again. I didn't see exactly with who. But I could tell you were definitely in love."

Buffy began to smile and hugged Dawn.

"So your actually having real visions now?" Giles asked.

"Apparently so," Dawn said. "I'll tell the others later, when I've figured out how to broach the subject with them. I don't want them freaking out that I'm getting visions when I touch people."

"Okay." Buffy said.

A little bit later in the storefront of the Magic Box Giles stood in front of Buffy, Anya, Xander, Dawn, Willow and Tara at the table.

"You're going away for a week? That's great!" Anya said.

"Yes, yes. Everyone seems quite delighted about it." Giles said.

Anya smiled. "Well, I get to run the store, right?"

"You ... There's quite a lot for one person to do ..." Giles said as he consulted a list. "The trashmen, for example. They've been making such a mess in the alley that the recycling people can't get in there to collect. Someone has to talk to them. Also, there's some health inspector who has decided that potions are technically "food," and that we need a full inspection."

"I can take care of that." Anya said.

"Food? Who's sitting around saying, hey, I could go for some tasty potion." Xander said.

"I'm envious, Giles. A trip to England sounds so exciting and exotic." Tara said before she realized … "Unless you're English."

"Don't worry about the shop. We can all help. Open up the shop and close it, deal with everyone..." Buffy said

"Buffy, Tara and I can come by between classes." Willow said. "Usually I use that time to copy over my class notes with a system of different colored pens, but it's been pointed out to me that that's, you know, insane."

"I said _quirky_." Tara said.

"And I can come by after school." Dawn said.

"Hello? I work here. I'll take care of everything." Anya said.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, Anya can do it."

Anya smiled at Xander. "Thank you, Sweetie. Well said."

"Anya, I trust you completely with the inventory and the money. But dealing with people, a certain finesse may be required..." Giles said.

"I have finesse! I have finesse coming out of my bottom! I can completely lie to a health inspector. I can also distract him with coy smiles and bribe him with money and objects!" Anya said.

Xander smiled. "There, see? She'll be great."

"Giles, don't worry. I'll help her take care of everything. It'll be ship-shape. Better. It'll be shop-shape!" Willow said as Dawn looked at her, one of Tom's memories surfacing at that moment.

"Hey! Xander, she's talking to Giles like I'm not here! Make her stop!" Anya said.

"Perhaps I should call the airline…" Giles said.

"I'm just trying to help out! Xander, tell her!" Willow said.

"...schedule an earlier flight back. Excuse me." Giles said as he moved over to the phone.

"Well tell her I don't need her help!" Anya said as she and Willow looked at Xander. He looks very uncomfortable.

"Hey, how goes the slaying, Buffy?" Xander asked. "Dawn anything coming up on the horizon soon?"

Dawn shrugged. "Not sure offhand."

"I killed something in a convent last night." Buffy said.

"In any other room, a frightening declaration. Here, a welcome distraction. Tell us all about the killing, Buff." Xander said as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Pretty standard. Vampire staking. But I met a nun and she let me try on her wimple." Buffy said.

"Okay, now we're back to frightening." Xander said.

"And I have to agree." Dawn said.

Later back at home Buffy is walking past Joyce's room as she noticed the door is open. She glanced in saw Joyce's bathrobe lying on the bed. She turned and entered the room just as Joyce entered from the bathroom, wearing street clothes.

"You, with the actual clothing. Who are you?" Buffy said. "Dawn! Come look at this!"

"Hard to recognize me, huh?" Joyce sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"No more bathrobe." Buffy said as Dawn came through the door from her adjoining room.

"Whoa." Dawn said.

"I looked at it today and there it was, all fuzzy and, and, blue, and … I couldn't stand it anymore." Joyce said.

"Well the rest of us aren't gonna miss it much either." Dawn said. "It was getting a little ripe, Mom."

"Maybe we should burn it." Buffy said.

Dawn laughed. "It would keep the bugs away."

"It doesn't smell—Fine, fine, make the funny jokes at the expense of the woman with the hole in her skull." Joyce leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Come on, she's tired out." Buffy said as she and Dawn exit into the hallway closing the door behind them.

Buffy headed into her bedroom and sat on the bed, picking up a magazine as Dawn followed her.

"Playing soccer?" Dawn asked as Buffy looked up at her as if to ask, what. "Originally I would have asked what you were doing. And you would have said playing soccer." Buffy smiled and shook her head. "Then I would have asked can I hang out in here. And you would have said don't touch anything."

Buffy let out a sigh as she put the magazine aside and patted the bed as Dawn sat down beside her. "Dawn is mom going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Dawn said as she placed her head in Buffy's lap. "I could try I guess getting a vision with my new power. But I'm afraid to, afraid that I will see that all of my meddling was for naught. I don't think I want to know beforehand if she still dies."

"I feel for you." Buffy said as she ran her hand through her sister's hair. "I always hated my crappy Slayer dreams."

"I know." Dawn said. "Rather cryptic they are. At least my visions appear so far to be straight forward. Still it was bad knowing how the next year and a half turned out. Now to add in the ability to see stuff that was not included in the show."

"Like my happily ever after as you put it?" Buffy asked.

"Like that." Dawn said.

"Do you know who it is, so I don't chase him away?" Buffy said.

Dawn nodded. "I didn't see the face. But I got this feeling it is someone you met in the last couple of years. "

"Okay." Buffy said. "And thank you for at least trying to give me some semblance that my destiny is how I chose it to be. Even if according to your memories and these new visions it's already pre-destined."

"Nothing is pre-destined," Dawn said. "Well something's might be. Like the things my Swiss cheesed brain won't let me remember. But for the most part most of our lives are not pre-destined and choices we make can change things."

"But something's can't be changed." Buffy said. "Like mom's tumor. Other than all that happening earlier than what you remember it still happened like you remembered it."

"That's true." Dawn said. "Buffy."

"Yeah." Buffy said.

"I … I think I'm gay." Dawn said.

Buffy looked down at her sister. "Why do you think that?"

"I never look at boys, like I know I should be. I'm always checking out girls instead." Dawn said. "Wondering what their breasts look like. Making love to them. I don't know it could be just Tom's memories I guess influencing me."

"It's okay if your gay, Dawn." Buffy said. "One thing Willow has taught me is that people that are gay are just like everyone else."

"I'm glad, you think that way Buffy." Dawn said. "I was afraid you might hate me if you found out."

"I'm not going to hate you, Dawnie. You are my best friend as well as my sister. I couldn't hate you." Buffy said.

Dawn sat up and looked at Buffy. "I'm your best friend?"

"You along with Willow and Xander. But yes you are, Dawn." Buffy said as she looked at her younger sister. "My memories tell me that you were the bratty sister that I always … I won't say hate as that is too strong a word. But I didn't like how you tried to steal mom's attention. But I see you now, Dawn. The intelligent young woman you have become. And I have to say I am happy to consider you my best friend. It maybe because of Tom's memories. Or it could just be because you have matured so much in the last few months. Who knows, but you are now and forever more my best friend. The way sisters should be."

"Buffy," Dawn said, "I'm sorry about Riley."

"I know." Buffy said. "I wish I had listened to you. Maybe I could have fixed it. I saw when Xander was talking to me just before Riley's helicopter left. That you felt sorry for me."

"Yes, I did. I let Tom's hatred for Riley cloud my judgment. He was a really good person. And would have been a good person for you."

"Is he?" Buffy asked wondering if he was the one in Dawn's vision.

"No," Dawn said. "He will come back. But when he does he will already be married to someone he met in the jungle."

"While I will miss him." Buffy said. "It's nice to know he will find someone who makes him happy, even if it's not me."

The next day at the Magic Box Anya, Willow and Tara are alone in the shop. Anya is busy at the counter. While Tara is pulling vials of powder off shelves over her head, at Willow's direction as she consults a list.

"Good. And... and the hellebore. It's up and to the right." Willow said.

"Hellebore. One of my favorites." Tara said as she pulled a jar of hellebore off the shelf and added it to a collection of vials piled on the table.

"Powerful stuff. I tried to use it to de-rat Amy and it didn't work but I think it might've made her really smart because she's giving me these looks like she's planning something. Rubbing her little paws together—" Willow said.

"Hey!" Anya said as she hurried over to them. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, we're going to try out a few spells." Willow said as Dawn walked in through the front door.

"There's this thing you can do, where you create light, and we were thinking, what if you could make, like, simulated sunlight ..." Tara said. "Hey Dawnie. You're here early."

"I'm here to stop you." Dawn said.

"Stop us, why?" Willow asked.

Dawn moved over to a counter and picked up an amulet. "Anya's former boyfriend, Olaf is trapped in here. If you had proceeded you would have released him."

"Olaf?" Anya asked. "Is in that amulet?"

"Yeah." Dawn said. "He gets released by accident. Destroys the Magic Box. Makes his way to the Bronze, destroys half of it. Then eventually makes his way back here and destroys more of the Magic Box before Buffy comes and manages to kick his ass."

"Oh." Willow said. "Thanks for the warning."

"That said. You need to release him in a controlled environment. I'm not sure why but, Buffy will need his hammer." Dawn said. "Get him out and promise to send him to the land of the Trolls in exchange for his hammer."

"You sure that's a good idea, Dawnie?" Tara asked.

"Maybe not. But it's the better solution to what would have happened. If I had let this series of events go on as they did in the episode. Such as Xander winding up with his arm in a sling because Olaf broke several of his bones." Dawn said as Anya grimaced.

Willow and Tara looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay, Dawnie," they said.

They moved into the training room and moved everything aside. Then Willow and Tara set the amulet in the middle of the room and placed a magical barrier around it so that Olaf couldn't escape. Then they cast the spell that freed him.

"Arrrr!" Olaf roared as he looked around him. He tried to get beyond the magical barrier but found that he was trapped.

"Olaf!" Dawn said as she moved towards the barrier despite Willow, Tara and Anya's attempts to stop her. "We have a deal for you."

"A deal?" Olaf roared. "What kind of deal?"

"You give us your Hammer and we will send you to the land of the Trolls." Dawn said. "Or we can put you back in the amulet for another thousand years. Those are your only two options."

Olaf looked down at his feet where the amulet remained. The thought of being put back into it for another thousand years was not to his liking. He let the hammer fall to the floor. "Deal."

Dawn looked at Tara and Willow who nodded as they began to cast the spell.

"...and let the transposition be complete." Willow and Tara chanted finally finished as there's a magical poof, and Olaf is gone.

"I'll send Buffy by to move the hammer later." Dawn said.


	10. Chapter 10: Checkpoint

**Chapter 10: Checkpoint**

Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Dawn are just gathering in living room of the Summers house. Dawn and Buffy seem unprepared for the meeting to start as they gather up empty soda cans, a discarded jacket, and a stack of magazines that Dawn had been going through for a school project.

"Sorry." Dawn said as she picked up the magazines. "With mom…"

"It's all right, Dawn, Buffy. I know this meeting is short notice." Giles said.

"Mom's still not a hundred percent, and I guess Dawn and I haven't really been taking up the slack..." Buffy said.

"The place looks fine, Buffy." Willow said. "Dawnie."

Xander reached down and pulled a sweater from under the sofa handing it to Dawn.

Dawn looked at the sweater and knew it was Riley's. "Thanks Xander." She quickly rushed out of the room and up the stairs so Buffy didn't have to look at it.

"That must've belonged to ..." Xander said as realization came to his face. "Um ... aren't we s'posed to have a meeting?"

"Yes, we are here for a reason..." Giles said as Dawn returned. "I've had some rather ... I've had some news. It seems that the Council of Watchers has found some information that may help us out."

"Unless they have more than what they depicted in the show. They have squat." Dawn said.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"The only thing mentioned about Glory in the show was that she was a god." Dawn said.

"Presumably they would have more than that. We'll find out when they arrive. It could be quite important." Giles said. "Hopefully what they have will tell us how to kill Glory."

"Arrive? They're coming here? Now? Why do they have to come here?" Buffy said.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, don't they have phones? Hello, Buffy, here's some stuff we know, pip pip."

"Yes. Phones! I'd like them to phone!" Buffy said.

"What's so bad about them coming here? Aren't they good guys? I mean, Watchers, that's just like whole other Gileses, right?" Tara asked.

"No." Dawn said. "When Buffy turned eighteen they put her through this test that nearly killed her, me and mom."

"Do you now have the memories the monks were supposed to have given you?" Giles asked.

"Unfortunately no." Dawn said. "One or two of the Buffy comics talked about the fake memories. That one of the fake memories had me being kidnapped alongside mom during Buffy's Cruciamentum. They even have me in the Master's cave having followed Buffy and Colin … The Anointed One … down into the Master's cave. I was the one who pulled her out of the water."

"Those two events did happen the way Dawn described them." Buffy said. "At least that's what my memories tell me anyways."

"Anyways." Dawn said. "Most of the Watcher's Council is not like Giles. He's actually one of the few good ones in their ranks."

"I thank you for your praise, Dawn. They do come across a little, well, a little hard-nosed, but they do share our agenda. They want to save the world, kill the demons..."

"Kill the current demons, right? Current demons." Anya said.

"Giles, I don't want them here. I don't trust them." Buffy said.

"I don't trust them either." Dawn said. "And I'm pretty sure it's the memories of the show that is clouding my judgment here. Anyways Buffy it's too late. Their already on their way here."

Giles nodded. "Dawn is right. Our old friend Quentin Travers is heading up a delegation."

"They put me through that thing, that test that Dawn just mentioned, and almost killed me, mom and Dawn and then, when I was Faith, they almost killed me again. Honestly, I cannot handle more almost being killed right now!" Buffy said.

"I don't like the sound of this. They don't sound ex-demon compatible." Anya said.

"Are you sure they're English?" Tara asked. "I thought English people were gentler than normal people."

"Maybe they won't be so bad this time. I mean, Buffy, they did think you were Faith last time. Now that they know you're just you ... maybe they won't care enough to kill you." Willow said.

"It's not just that. They're going to screw things up. Everything's kinda delicate right now." Buffy said.

"Buffy has to take care of me and mom." Dawn said. "Plus it's a dangerous time. Glory is out there somewhere."

"And I don't want the council distracting me ..." Buffy said "... or getting in the way. Giles, I don't need them looking over my shoulder when we're not even sure what we're dealing with..."

"But that's precisely why we need to talk to them ..." Giles said. "If the Council knows how to kill Glory … Right now, I think we're a little lost. Especially when our only other source of information is Dawn and she doesn't remember."

Buffy sighed. "I know."

Later that night Dawn sat with Buffy after everyone had left. "Buffy." Dawn said. "We need to do something about the council, okay."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. "Are you afraid that they will find out about you?"

"No." Dawn said. "They didn't in the show. But it's not going to be a pleasant experience either. They're going to come and they're going to put you through a demonstration of your fighting style. They are going to talk to Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. They will make you doubt yourself. I say we go in together and tell them how this is going to go down. And if they don't like it they can leave."

The next evening At the Magic Box Giles is leading Travers and the rest of the Council members out from the training room. "...we've been developing a sort of hybrid fighting style. I can outline her progress for you and I think you'll see that your review isn't strictly needed..."

Buffy entered followed by Dawn, she gave her little sister a look as if to say do I have to. Dawn smiled and nodded motioning for Buffy to go on.

"Miss Summers!" Travers said. "Good to see you again."

"Mr. Travers." Buffy said.

"Giles was just telling us about your training regimen. Perhaps you'll favor us with a demonstration while we're here." Travers said.

"You mean, like, right now? 'Cause, already had my recommended daily dose of fights tonight." Buffy said as she hesitated. She and Dawn had rehearsed exactly how everything was to go. But suddenly she had cold feet.

"Did you then? Very good! Very good. Tell us about it." Giles said.

"A Vampire. Dawn dusted him, her first." Buffy said as Giles looked at Dawn with pride.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about doing anything for us tonight. No need to rush you." Travers said.

Dawn sighed and walked past Buffy and toward Travers and held out her hand. "Hello. Dawn Summers. Sister to the Slayer. And I'm a Seer. I know why you're here. So let's just cut to the chase shall we." Travers frowned as he looked at Dawn's hand but didn't take it as she let it drop by her side. "Good call on your part not shaking my hand. Now here is how this going down. Buffy will be doing no review. No questions she can't answer. No tests she can't pass."

Travers began to object but was cut off as Dawn continued. "You will reinstate Giles at full salary to be paid retroactive from the time he was fired. You will give us whatever information you have and then leave and will only call us when you have learned something new or when we have use of your services. Buffy will continue to patrol with the aid of our friends and myself. And there is not a damn thing you can do to stop that. Am I making myself clear."

Travers looked at the young woman who had taken control of the meeting. There was something about her that commanded his authority in a way no one else had ever done. "Your terms are acceptable."

Dawn smiled as she looked at Buffy and Giles who were both smiling also. "I will be in the back getting in a little training. Work on that right hook you keep saying I drop, Giles."

"Okay, Dawn." Giles said as Dawn walked into the training room.

"I must say Miss Summers. With someone like her in your group. It's no wonder you have such an accomplished success rate." Travers said.

"Oh." Dawn said poking her head out of the back room. "If you ever so much as think about deporting Giles. You will answer to me."

Travers chuckled as Dawn turned and headed back into the training room.

The next day Buffy and Dawn entered the house having just returned from seeing a movie.

"Mom?" Buffy called out as she and Dawn turned into living room. They stop suddenly stop having spotted Glory standing there.

"Long day, Sweetie?" Glory asked. "So this is where the Slayer eats and sleeps and combs her hair. So cute. I can't even stand it." She breezed past Buffy and Dawn, taking in the living room. Buffy looked at Dawn as if to say go. "Personally, I need more space, but this is good for you. It's so quaint and ..."

"What do you want?" Buffy asked as Dawn inched her way towards the front door.

"The Key. Why else do you think I'd come here? See, I think you know where the Key is." Glory said. "Kid stop."

"Leave her out of this." Buffy said. "She knows nothing."

"Not asking twice ..." Glory said.

"This is between you and me." Buffy said.

"No ... this is between me and my Key. You just happen to be the thing in the way." Glory snapped her fingers sharply. Dawn, arms folded, stepped forward. "And you - are just the darlingest think I ever did see in my life. What's your name, honey?"

"Dawn." Dawn said.

"Dawn. Did you know your sister took my Key, Dawnie? And she won't give it back. Bet you know where she put it, don't you?" Glory said.

"No, sorry." Dawn said. "You're more than welcome to look. There are a lot of keys lying around. Some to old cars mom sold. I think there might even be a set someplace to the house we lived in, in L.A."

"I like her, she's sassy." Glory said. "And I'll kill her. Kill your Mom. Kill your friends. Make you watch when I do. Just give me the Key. Either you have it, or you know where to find it. Obviously, this is a one-time only deal. Next time we meet, someone you love dies bloody. You know you can't take me. You know you can't stop me." She headed for the door. "Oh. And the next time you have guests? Little plate of sugar cookies. I'm just saying." She left, shutting the door behind her.

"Buffy, who was that?" Joyce asked as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"She never comes back to the house as far as I know. Mom should be safe here." Dawn said. "We should go tell Giles that Glory was here though."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah your probably right. We'll be back in a little bit, mom."

Moments later Buffy and Dawn walk down the street heading for the Magic Box. They round a corner on their way when—WHOMP!-Buffy is tackled by someone wearing chainmail and a leathery helmet.

Whoever it is punched Buffy as she hit the ground. Buffy rolled and came up in her fight-stance. She concentrated on the guy in front of her.

Two more appear behind Buffy and Dawn, carrying quarter-staffs, all three inch forward, surrounding the sisters, ready to attack...

Buffy looked around her and then at Dawn. The lead guy is holding a sword and swung it over Buffy and Dawn's heads as they duck just in time to avoid getting decapitated.

"Knights of Byzantium." Dawn whispered. "They're after you because you protect me. They don't work for Glory but they care only for one thing my destruction, or I should say the Key's destruction."

"Great." Buffy whispered.

The other two come in from the sides, each swirling deadly quarter-staffs. Buffy turned to face one as Dawn turned to face the other. The one facing Buffy batted at her face while the one facing Dawn went for her knees.

Buffy landed hard on her back while Dawn jumped over the staff. Buffy looked up just in time to see the Lead Guy bringing his sword down upon her as she rolled out of the way, the sword just missing her.

Dawn caught a staff in mid-blow as one of the quarter-staff guys brought his staff whipping around. Grasping the end of the stick, she shoved it forward and knocked her attacker in the face with it. Once, twice, three times in rapid succession. He's out.

Buffy squared off with the other two as Dawn moved into place to help her. Sword guy circled around them one way, staff-guy circling around the other way.

They both strike at once. Buffy grabbed sword-guy's arm at the wrist just as he came thrusting at her. Using his own sword, she cuts staff-guy's staff in half as Dawn round-house kicked staff-guy in the head, knocking him out cold.

Buffy grabbed a fallen quarter staff and attacks the swordsman. He staggered back as she kicked the sword from his hand. It clatters to the tarmac as Dawn bent down to pick it up.

Buffy tackled him hard onto the ground, jammed the staff up against his windpipe, crushing the breath out of him. "All right, let's see ..." She reached down, still crushing the guy's throat, and grabbed the mask from the bottom, just below the jaw. "... if my little sister is right."

Buffy ripped the mask off revealing the man's face.

"Go on, Slayer - kill me. But know that my death…" The Lead Guy said.

"…will only buy you more time." Dawn finished for the guy. "We know you are the Knights of Byzantium and looking for the Key. Don't worry it is safely protected and will not fall into the hands of Glory or as you call her The Beast."

"You are a Seer?" The Lead Guy asked Dawn.

"You could say that." Dawn said. "And I know how the final battle with Glory ends. Take my advice and go back to your General and tell him if he pursues the Key and my sister any further that I have foreseen your entire order's demise at the hands of Glory."

"He will not believe you." The Lead Guy said. "So long as you protect the Key, our brotherhood will never stop until we destroy it. And you."

"You'd send more?" Buffy asked looking at Dawn who nodded.

"Eventually they will send their entire army to destroy the Key." Dawn said.

"You are the Slayer." The Lead Guy said looking at Buffy. "We know what we must do. Now be done with it. Kill us, and let Legions follow."

"Go." Buffy said letting the Lead Guy up.

"What I said about Glory killing his people. Was true." Dawn said. "If they continue to come after me, it will be genocide. Glory kills them to get to me."

Later they enter the Magic Box to find Giles is still there. "Is something wrong?" Giles asked.

"Multiple things." Buffy said. "First off Glory came to our house today—"

"Buffy, Dawn, are you both all—" Giles said.

"—Just to talk. Tell me I'm a bug, I'm a flea, she could squash me in a second... She came because she knows I have Dawn even if she doesn't know Dawn is the Key." Buffy said.

"On our way to report that information to you." Dawn said. "We were attacked by the Knights of Byzantium."

"I have heard rumors of their order. But nothing substantial." Giles said.

"They attacked us because they want to destroy the Key. That's their sole goal. As long as I am alive they will keep coming." Dawn said. "Bad news is. They will all be dead before the final battle with Glory. She kills them to get to me." She looked to Buffy. "Buffy I want to ask you a question. One that might help. I don't know."

"Okay." Buffy said.

"I want Willow and Tara to teach me magic. I feel if I have a chance to learn magic I might be able to learn to control the Key. If I can control it…"

"… then Glory can't get her portal." Buffy finished for her sister. "And you might be safe. I'll talk to mom. She'll wig out a little bit. But I think you learning to control it might be a good idea. Have you talked to Willow and Tara to see if they would be willing to teach you?"

"I asked Tara." Dawn said. "She's okay with it. I haven't asked Willow yet. I guess that's my next stop."


	11. Chapter 11: The Body

**Chapter 11: The Body**

Dawn could tell her sister had been happy. That she had found someone she liked. An intern, named Ben at the local hospital. Buffy had told her that she and Ben had made plans to go out and have coffee. Then the robot, April—built by Warren—came looking for Warren. And then Buffy had gotten cold feet and backed out at the last minute.

Two days later Dawn stood in front of an easel in her art class getting ready to sketch a plaster of paris statue as the teacher wandered about. She wondered if Buffy cancelling her date was because she found she wasn't attracted to Ben or because she truly had gotten cold feet. She guessed she would never know.

"Okay," the teacher said, "remember, we're not drawing the object, we're drawing the negative space around the object. We just draw the edges of the figure, and then give me a sense of the spaces around, the space in between."

Dawn glanced at Kevin Berman for a second. Since she had told Buffy she thought she was gay she had looked at more boys and found there was no attraction to any of them. Her friend Lisa on the other hand she found rather hot, she had come to the conclusion that she was definitely gay and liked only girls. She started sketching the outline of the statue.

"Hey," Kevin said.

Dawn barely looked up. "Oh. Hey Kevin."

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

Dawn shrugged. "Negative space."

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Kevin asked as he looked over at Dawn's sketch. "That's pretty good."

"Thanks." Dawn said. "Though my real passion lies in photography."

"Really?" Kevin asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah." She happened to glance over at Lisa who held up a drawing pad on which Dawn could read: 'HE WANTS YOU'. She rolled her eyes, if Lisa only knew.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Buffy pass by in the hall. Her jaw dropped with realization. "No," she said as she moved to meet Buffy at the door. "Mom?"

Buffy looked at Dawn and then nodded. "Yeah."

Dawn followed Buffy out of the classroom as tears began to fall from her face. She had not changed her mother's fate after all only altered it. Buffy put an arm around her and held her as the sisters walked down the hall and out of the school.

"She didn't suffer, did she?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. I hope not." Buffy said. "I know this is probably harder on you than it is on me because you knew this could be coming."

"Yeah," Dawn said as they walked towards Giles' waiting car and got in.

"I am sorry, Dawn." Giles said.

A couple hours later at the hospital Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Buffy, Giles abd Dawn are hugging each other and saying kind words to one another.

"Anything we can do ..." Xander said as he hugged Buffy.

Dawn put her arms around Tara and hugged her. "I'm glad you guys came ..."

Willow moved to hug Buffy as soon as Xander stepped away. "I love you so much ..."

"I know ..." Buffy said as she and Willow pull apart.

"And ..." Willow said wanting to say something about Joyce.

"I know." Buffy said.

"They're not telling us anything." Dawn said to Tara and Xander.

Giles is a bit surprised as Anya hugged him, tightly. He hugged her back as he noticed a doctor waiting. "Doctor ..."

Dawn looked up sharply, she's not sure she wants to hear what he has to say. But she moved with Buffy and Giles as the other others looked at each other, deciding to hang back.

"Okay, I've examined your mother's body. The on-site report seems to be more or less accurate. Your mother did have what looked like an aneurism, a sudden hemorrhaging from a ruptured arterial vessel near the, where the tumor was removed." Buffy looked at Dawn remembering that her sister had asked about that kind of complication. She knew why now. "She didn't even get on the phone so clearly this was very sudden. She may have felt a little nausea and probably passed out as it happened. I doubt there was much pain, and even if someone had been by her side it's doubtful this could have been dealt with in time."

"Well, thank you, Doctor..." Giles said.

"You're sure there wasn't a lot of pain?" Dawn asked.

"Absolutely. I think we can be almost positive about that."

"What, ah, what needs to happen now?" Giles asked.

"Well, there will be some forms, and some decisions you'll need to make..."

"Buffy, why don't you let me handle those as much as I can." Giles said.

Buffy nodded. "Please."

"We will need you to sign a couple of release forms –"

"Yes, thank you, Doctor –" Giles said. "I'll figure out which ones you need to see."

"We'll be here." Dawn said as she put her arm around her sister.

Giles and the doctor move off as Buffy and Dawn rejoin the others.

"What'd the doctor say?" Xander asked.

"Nothing. I mean, it was what they thought. From the... tumor... What Dawn said was the cause." Buffy said.

"Oh man." Xander said looking at Dawn. It hitting home that she knew this was coming. "I'm sorry, Dawn. To know this is possibly going to happen. To live with that knowledge."

"Thank you, Xander." Dawn said.

"Why don't we sit down." Willow said as she put her hand to Buffy's arm and led the sisters to a seat as she and Tara sat on either side of them.

"Giles is gonna go over the paperwork." Buffy said.

"Man, if there's one day they should not give you homework..." Xander said.

"I don't think we'll have to stay here very long." Buffy said.

Dawn looked towards the bathroom and the door leading to the morgue. She isn't going to go down that hall. She doesn't need to see her mother dead, like she did in the episode. That _Dawn_ couldn't believe her mother was dead till she saw it herself. She on the other hand knew it without having to see it. Besides she knew there was a vamp down there about to rise.

Dawn leaned into Buffy and whispered. "I know it's not the time for this, Buffy. As we're both grieving for mom. But there is a vamp about to rise in the morgue."

Buffy looked to Dawn and nodded.

"I wish that Joyce didn't die." Anya blurted out making everyone momentarily uncomfortable. "Because she was nice and now we all hurt."

"Anya, ever the wordsmith ..." Xander said.

"Thank you." Buffy and Dawn said, clearly unoffended.

"Do you two want anything? Something to eat, or a soda?" Willow asked.

"Maybe ... I honestly can't tell." Buffy said.

"About the same as Buffy." Dawn said.

"I think you both should try to eat something..." Willow said.

Buffy looked to Dawn. "Well, maybe you could use a snack..."

Dawn nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see if there's something. Xander, do you have any money?" Willow said.

Xander nodded. "We'll come with."

"We'll be real quick." Willow said as she got up and headed off with Xander and Anya.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this." Buffy said to Tara.

"You don't have to worry about me." Tara said.

"Everyone wants to help... and I don't know if I'm really here... I'm not even sure of what's going on." Buffy said. "I've never done this. Well that's just an amazingly dumb thing to say, obviously. 'I've never done this before.'"

"I have." Tara and Dawn said.

Buffy looked at Tara and then her sister, a little thrown.

"Tom's memories." Dawn said. "His grandmother on his father's side. He was very close to her. It hit him hard when she died."

"My mother died when I was seventeen." Tara said.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry –" Buffy said to Tara.

"No, no, I didn't mean to—I'm only telling you because, it's not m-my place, but ... there's things, thoughts and reactions that I had, that I couldn't ... understand, or even try to explain to anyone else. Thoughts that made me feel like I was losing it, or like I was just a h—horrible person. I know it's different for you two, because it's always different, but ... if either of ever need..."

Buffy and Dawn nodded, gratefully.

"Was it sudden?" Buffy asked, suddenly.

"Your mother." Dawn said knowing what Buffy was asking.

"No." Tara said. "And yes. It's always sudden."

"It was the same for Tom." Dawn said. "He got a call early one morning from his grandmother's neighbor. It was late that afternoon when she passed. He had seen her a week before, and she appeared in good health at that time. So it was a shock to him. They asked him as he was next of kin to sign the papers. He was so grief stricken he wasn't thinking straight and started signing his name to all the forms till they told him they needed her name signed to some of them."

Buffy looked to her sister and pulled Dawn's head to her shoulder. Sometimes she forgot how much Tom's memories made her sister seem older than she actually was.

Willow, Xander and Anya come back loaded with sodas, vending machine sandwiches, Twinkies and candy bars ... Xander had two cups of vending machine coffee.

Dawn and Buffy both look at the cornucopia, nonplussed.

"We panicked." Willow said.

"Uh-huh." Dawn and Buffy said.

"Take anything you want..." Willow said.

"The sandwiches are meat." Anya said.

Buffy sighed. "I'm just not hungry."

"What about you Dawnie?" Willow asked.

Dawn sighed. "I'm not either."

Buffy looked to Dawn for a moment remembering what Dawn had said. "Dawn do you …"

"Can we?" Dawn asked knowing.

"Would you guys wait here?" Buffy asked. "We're gonna …"

"Sure." Xander said as Buffy and Dawn stood and walked through the door towards the morgue And down the hall beyond, slowly. Through a swinging door. Down further. Buffy looked in the morgue window and saw the vampire just now getting off the bed.

The vampire grabbed Buffy by the throat as she and Dawn entered the room, she grabbed his hands but she's just not at full strength.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted as she made her way to the table of instruments and grabbed the bone saw off it. "Buffy! Catch!" She threw the bone saw toward Buffy who caught it without looking. She brought it up to his neck, and with a little effort shoved it in once and then a second time decapitating him as he turned to dust.

"Thanks, Dawn." Buffy said dropping the bone saw and turning toward her sister. The two Summers girls held each other as they looked toward the table that held Joyce's body and wept for their loss.


	12. Chapter 12: Forever

**Chapter 12: Forever**

Dawn moved through the darkened room full of coffins. As she stopped in front of one the lights came on. She started as if spooked for a second before she saw Buffy and Giles followed by the funeral director.

"Dawn. There you are …" Buffy said.

"Are you alright?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. I … That one, Buffy." Dawn said as she pointed towards a coffin.

"You're sure?" Buffy asked as Dawn nodded. "That one."

"That model is beautiful. In fact, all of the caskets in this room are top of the line. However, given your budget, it might not be the—" The funeral director said. Giles raised a hand and stopped him, silently indicating that he would take care of it. "It's a fine choice. It speaks to your deep feeling for the deceased."

Giles laid a reassuring hand on Dawn's back as they followed after Buffy and the funeral director. He looked at the youngest Summers and sighed. For her he felt the deepest of sympathies. He knew her memories were both a blessing and a curse. He wished in this instance that there was something that he could do to ease Dawn's pain.

Later back at the house Buffy, Dawn and Giles sat at one end of the table going over paperwork and reviewing Joyce's funeral arrangements. Buffy and Dawn are both looking stressed and exhausted - but they are glad for the work at hand. Xander and Willow, who sit at the other end of the table, are eating a casserole.

"I checked prices with a few different florists. The funeral home is competitive." Giles said.

"Let's just go with them, then. It's simpler." Buffy said.

"Let's go with white flowers." Dawn said. "They're nice."

"Okay." Buffy said. "What about an announcement? People are going to be expecting a wake after the burial if we don't say something."

"We could put a line in the program. Expressing your mother's preference not to have one." Giles said.

"There's no wake?" Willow asked.

"Mom didn't like them." Dawn smiled a little as she said that. "She said pot lucks are depressing enough as it is."

It is just then that the phone rang. Neither sister moved to answer it as they looked at Giles.

"Can you? I mean, unless it's Dad." Buffy said as Dawn nodded.

Giles nodded. "Of course." He picked up the cordless as he answered it. "Hello? Yes … They did. Thank you … The service is tomorrow at three. Do you know the Brown Brothers Mortuary …?" He trailed off as he moved into the living room.

"I can't believe he hasn't called yet." Buffy said.

"Your Dad's still AWOL, huh?" Xander asked.

Dawn nodded. "The number he left for us in Spain is no good. And Buffy and I've left messages all over the place. We even wanted to try his girlfriend's place, but we don't have that number."

Buffy sighed. "What do you think? Just a line that says _following the burial, there will be no wake—or gathering?_ Or, maybe _there will be no gathering at the request of Joyce?_ That's lame."

Willow started to clear the dishes as she came and went from the kitchen.

"How about … _At the request of the family, there will be no wake following the burial?_" Dawn suggested.

"Good. It's got flow," Xander said as he moved next to Buffy and Dawn.

"Where do we put it? On top, here? Or on the bottom?" Buffy asked as Dawn shrugged.

Dawn stood up and followed Willow into the kitchen. "Willow."

"Dawn?" Willow asked. "You hungry?"

Dawn shook her head. "No thanks. I should probably ask before I just announce I'm coming. You don't mind my staying with you and Tara after the funeral. Memory tells me that Buffy will wind up staying at the cemetery all night with Angel."

"Okay." Willow said. "You can come. But you should ask Buffy if it's alright. Just because you remember her being with Angel doesn't mean it will happen this time. Maybe she has something planned for the two of you."

"She doesn't," Dawn said. "But I'll ask." She turned and walked back into the dining room and sat back down next to Buffy. "Buffy."

"Hmm?" Buffy said.

"Can I go to Willow's tomorrow after the service?" Dawn asked. "My memory says you will be with Angel after the funeral. I just thought you might like to be alone with him."

"You sure, Dawn? I mean you can come and hang out with Angel too if he does show up." Buffy said as she looked up at her younger sister.

"That's nice of you to offer, but…" Dawn said.

Buffy nodded. "Okay."

Dawn looked to Willow. "I'll get my sleeping bag out of the attic." She walked into the foyer and noticed the mail on the floor next to the mail slot. She picked it up and walked back into the dining room as Giles returned. "Buffy." Buffy looked up at her as she handed her sister the mail. "It's all for mom."

Buffy looked down at the mail in her hands and then up at Dawn. "Thank you." She looked to Giles. "Do we call the post office about this? Maybe we need to fill out a form or something."

"I'll call tomorrow. First thing." Giles said.

Buffy sighed. "I haven't even started to think about the bills and everything …"

Dawn turned and headed up the stairs.

The next morning Dawn sat next to Buffy on her sister's bed as they held each other and stared off into the distance.

Hours later Buffy and Dawn, both looking small and vulnerable, stood next to Joyce's grave with the Scoobies and a fair sized group of people that Buffy and Dawn were sure were their mother's friends, some are even Gallery patrons who have come to pay their respects. Buffy has her arm around Dawn, offering what comfort she can.

"… we commend to almighty God our sister Joyce Summers …"

Buffy held her tears trying to be strong for Dawn. She felt her sister quietly sobbing as they stared at Joyce's coffin as it began its descent into the ground.

"… and we commit her body to the ground …"

A man dug into a pile of dirt with a sharp, gravelly crunch and then cast it onto the casket.

"… earth to earth …"

Dawn started as the dirt hit the top of the coffin. She turned away into Buffy's side, unable to handle the situation.

"… ashes to ashes …"

Dawn looked up at Buffy and saw her sister staring ahead. She could tell Buffy was putting on a brave face for her.

"…Dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her, the Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace. Amen."

"Amen."

Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara made their way to Buffy and Dawn as they hug the sisters and speak soothing words to them. They are followed by many other people. But the girls don't really hear much. They're lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces and hands.

Dawn nodded absently to a man who talked to her while she watched as a workman continue to fill Joyce's grave. Next to her a woman is talking to Buffy, who gives Buffy her rosary. As the man walks of a woman with a young toddler, who clings to her hip, comes up to Dawn and says kind words to her. Dawn, expressionless, put her hand out to the baby, who wrapped her tiny fingers around Dawn's.

Moments pass and finally Willow, Tara, Giles, Xander and Anya are the only ones left besides the sisters.

Giles, Xander and Anya begin to make their way toward their parked cars.

Dawn leaned into Buffy and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Angel I said hello."

Buffy looked to Dawn and then smiled sadly. "I will."

Dawn moved towards Tara and Willow who were waiting for her and they too turn to leave.

Later in Willow and Tara's dorm room, Willow and Tara are just finishing making a bed on the floor for Dawn, who sat nearby, quiet and red-eyed from crying.

"There you go." Willow said as she patted the floor. "Best mattress in the house. Good for the back."

Dawn nodded absently.

"How about something for your tummy, Dawn? Aren't you hungry at all?" Tara asked.

"No. Thanks." Dawn crawled on to the makeshift bed and lay down, pulling a pillow close to her, hugging it.

Willow moved to Dawn and rubbed Dawn's back. "Oh … Dawn. This just sucks, doesn't it? I wish I could help more. The only thing is, it'll get better. I promise. It'll take time—but it won't hurt so much after a while."

"I know." Dawn said as he looked at Willow. She tapped her head. "Tom's memories tell me that. I will always miss her but over time it will get better and her absence won't hurt as much. Just so you know I'm not going to do what I did in the episode."

"What did you do, Dawn?" Willow asked.

"Tried to resurrect, mom." Dawn said.

"Oh my." Tara said. "Please tell me you didn't succeed."

"Nearly did." Dawn said. "Found reference to a spell in your history of witchcraft book. Using that I found the spell and through the help of a demon found how to do it. I cast it. You all called Buffy the moment you found out what I was doing. She caught me just as I finished the spell. You had told her the dangers of resurrection spells. Told her mom could come back wrong. In the end I reversed the spell when I saw the effect it had on Buffy. I just needed her you know, but when I saw what it was doing to Buffy I just couldn't go through with it. I couldn't hurt Buffy like that."

"That's good." Willow said.

"It's one of the reasons I want you guys to teach me magic. Beyond just controlling the Key, and helping Buffy. It will help to know what I can and can't do." Dawn said.

"Did you ask Buffy and your mom?" Tara asked. "Like I told you too."

"I asked Buffy. She, like I did, knew mom would wig out and she said she would ask mom for me. She never said whether or not she got around to it before …" Dawn said.

"Of course," Tara said. "It's kind of a moot point now anyways. So Willow it's up to you. I had said it had to be alright with her mom, Buffy and you before we would start teaching her. It sounds Buffy is okay with her learning magic, especially if it means controlling the Key."

Willow nodded. "Of course we will. It's what Dawn wants. Besides I can see the benefits if she learned to be able to control the Key. No one would ever make you do anything you don't want too, Dawn, if you can control the Key."

"Thank you." Dawn said. "I think I want to get some sleep now. Tomorrow I will stick around for breakfast. And then head to the Magic Box for a bit before heading home. I have to be home for Buffy. She needs to grieve."

"She is grieving, Dawn." Willow said.

"No she isn't. Not yet." Dawn said. "She didn't start till I did that resurrection spell. She fell apart when she thought mom was at the door. Then when I reversed the spell she finally started crying. She's trying to be brave for me. Because she has to take care of me now. But I have to take care of her too. Mom wanted me to take care of her. Use my knowledge to give Buffy her happily ever after. And that's what I'm going to do, starting with making sure she grieves."

The next morning. Willow and Tara quietly got ready for school. Dawn lay there not really wanting to get up. But also not wanting to stay there either.

"Hey. We're heading down for breakfast …" Willow said.

"Okay." Dawn said. "I'm not really hungry. Give me a second to get dressed and I'll come down with you. It's okay if I leave my sleeping bag here and have you guys take it home later?"

"Sure, Dawn. We'll take it home for ya," Willow said as Dawn got dressed and followed Willow and Tara out of their dorm room and down to the cafeteria.

Dawn picked up only a handful of items. She wasn't hungry but she knew she had to eat something or her body would start complaining.

"We have class here in a few minutes. I assume you're leaving for the Magic Box soon?" Willow said as her hand brushed Dawn's comfortingly.

Suddenly Dawn gasped as images flooded her mind all of Willow and herself. Of her and Willow together as a couple. She looked to Tara wondering how that was possible. She wish her Swiss cheesed brain would let her remember what happens to Tara. She still got that nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen and that it was somehow tied to Willow's use of dark magick.

"Dawn?" Willow said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Vision." Dawn said. "About you."

"Vision?" Willow asked.

"A couple weeks ago I became a Seer." Dawn said. "I get visions now, most of the time it's when people touch me. I saw a glimpse of your future Willow."

"Is it something I should worry about?" Willow asked.

"No." Dawn said. "I just saw your happily ever after, Willow."

"You saw?" Tara asked as she smiled.

Dawn looked at Tara and then nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Willow said. "I think for now I don't to know."

"I understand." Dawn said. "It's the same way with Buffy when I tried to tell her about Riley. Major events like Mom I can try and fix. Minor ones like your personal lives should be left alone unless otherwise unavoidable."

After breakfast Willow and Tara headed towards class as Dawn went to the Magic Box.

Later Giles was behind the counter, going over some ledgers while Dawn gave things a good once over with a feather duster.

"You don't have to do that, Dawn. You're more than welcome to relax …" Giles said.

Anya trailed after Dawn. "Yes, sit down. We have some very amusing chicken feet you can play with."

"It's a nice distraction while I wait for Buffy to get home." Dawn said.

Giles nodded in understanding. "Then useful you shall be. I can always use a hand—"

"But you have a hand. A paid hand. A hand that isn't the hand of illegal child labor-" Anya said.

"Anya—" Giles glanced at Dawn, telling Anya to let her be.

"—but of course it's wonderful that you find doing my job distracting. I am unthreatened." Anya said. "Proceed."

"Yes. Carry on, Dawn." Giles said.

"Giles can I talk to you privately in the training room?" Dawn asked setting down the feather duster.

"Of course." Giles said as he led Dawn into the training room.

"I wanted to tell you this. I already told Willow and Tara. And you may end up severely unhappy with what I could have done." Dawn said. "The episode my memory is attached to for these series of events, surrounding the funeral, is titled _Forever_. There are multiple reasons for that, or at least I think so. The first reason is the funeral the second reason is what I do during that episode. I cast a resurrection spell…"

Giles took of his glasses and began to polish them. "Did you succeed?"

"Pretty much." Dawn said. "Tara called Buffy to tell her what I was doing. She found me as I finished the spell. Mom, or I believe it was mom anyways. In the episode I didn't actually see her just a silhouette. There was a knock on the door and Buffy broke down. It was the first time she actually cried in that episode. I reversed the spell when I saw the effect it was having on Buffy."

"Good." Giles said as he put his glasses back on. "I take it this is one of the reasons you want Willow and Tara to teach you magic. Not just to control the Key like you suggested to Buffy."

"Yeah." Dawn said. "I can perform magic, otherwise the spell wouldn't have worked. And I need to know what I should and should not be able to do or even allowed to do. Besides just controlling the Key I could also help Buffy more than I do now."

Giles nodded. "It is very admirable that you want to learn the correct way of doing things and that you want to use that ability to help Buffy."

Later that evening Dawn sits on the stairs looking at the front door as Buffy enters. "We need to talk."

"Dawn …" Buffy said.

"No." Dawn said. "We need to talk. Look at me." Buffy doesn't look up at her. "Look at me. I know you care, Buffy. You have been putting on a brave face for me to provide some stability in my life now that mom is gone. I know you have to do this. You have to be able to take care of me, because it's just the two of us now. I know this. But you haven't even cried, Buffy and you need to."

"I didn't want you to see me … I mean … Oh, God … What are we going to do, Dawnie? I'm so scared—" Buffy said as she finally started to cry.

"I know." Dawn said as she got off the stairs and walked over to her sister and hugged her. "I know. "

"Dawn—" Buffy said as Dawn held her tightly.

"It's okay …" Dawn said as Buffy's cries intensified. And although she meant to comfort Buffy, her tears come as well.


	13. Chapter 13: Intervention

**Chapter 13: Intervention**

Buffy, Giles and Dawn stand in the kitchen washing dishes.

"You don't have to help, Giles. You cooked." Buffy said.

"Nonsense. I quite like to cook, and helping out with the dishes makes me feel useful." Giles said.

"Wanna clean out the garage with us Saturday? You could feel indispensable." Dawn said.

"How … tempting." Giles said.

"Hey, Dawn? If there are any dishes in your room, let's have 'em before they get furry and we have to name them." Buffy said.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Hey, I was like, five then." Buffy and Giles looked at her. "Episode memory. I still have none of what the monks should have given me. I'm tempted to have Willow or Tara cast a spell and give me Buffy's memories so I actually know what the heck I'm talking about."

"Those kinds of spells are dangerous, Dawn." Giles said.

"I know." Dawn said. "Willow and Tara already mentioned that when I asked them yesterday. I could get lost in Buffy's mind or she in my mind during the spell. But it is still tempting. It feels like I'm an amnesiac that just woke up who can't remember any of her life beforehand and hoping the memories will come back. I would just like to remember even if I know the memories are fake." She turned and headed for the stairs stopping on the other side of the dining room door out of sight of her sister and Giles.

"How is she doing?" Giles asked as Buffy looked at him. "And you?"

"We're both okay. Some minutes are harder than others." Buffy said.

"I'm so sorry. I can only say, it will get better." Giles said.

"Dawn keeps saying it does that little by little with time we'll both be." Buffy said. "But we're holding up. Starting to get into a routine…" She handed Giles the last plate.

"Good. Routine can be very helpful … In fact, maybe You, Dawn and I should consider returning to our training schedule." Giles said as he put away the plate.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about maybe taking a break or something." Buffy said. "But Dawn if she wants, can continue." She headed toward the living room through the sitting room as Giles followed.

Dawn moved from the kitchen door through the dining room to stand at the living room door in the foyer.

"You were doing so well." Giles said.

"And you were great, helping me and everything …" Buffy said. "But I've been feeling kind of uneasy about stuff."

"Like what?" Giles asked.

"Training, slaying … All of it. I mean, I can beat up demons until the cows come home, and then I can beat up the cows, but I'm not sure I like what it's doing to me." Buffy sat on the sofa as Giles sat next to her.

"But you've mastered so much. Your strength and resilience are –" Giles said.

"Yeah, strength and resilience, those are like words for hardness. I'm starting to feel like, like being the Slayer is sort of turning me to stone." Buffy said.

Giles sighed. "Turning you to stone? Buffy…?"

Buffy stood as she started pacing. "I'm just … look, think about it. I was never really there for Riley, not like I was for Angel. Dawn is the only one I've been half way nice to. And before this year that's not even true. It's not till she got Tom's memories that things started to change between us."

"Look, at a time like this you're bound to feel emotionally numb–" Giles said.

"Before that. Riley left because I was shut down. He's gone and Mom's gone and I really loved her, but I don't know if I … if I let her know …" Buffy said as Dawn walked into the living and hugged her.

"She knew. Always," Dawn said. "Just as I know. I'm going to tell you something you may someday repeat back to me. I'm not sure but the words do seem familiar. Anyways, I love you. I will always love you."

Buffy looked at her sister and smiled sadly, "Thank you Dawnie." She looked back at Giles. "To slay, to kill, you have to be kind of hard inside. Maybe being the perfect Slayer means being too hard to love at all. I already feel like I can hardly say the words."

"Buffy—" Dawn said.

"I love you, Dawn. Love, love, love Dawn. Yuck. It feels strange." Buffy said.

"I shouldn't wonder." Giles said. "How serious are you about this?"

"Ten. Serious to the amount of ten." Buffy said.

"She should take the quest." Dawn said as Giles nodded.

"Quest?" Buffy asked.

"In the Watcher's Diaries, there is a quest."

"Like find a grail or something?" Buffy asked.

"Not a grail. Maybe some answers. It would take a day, perhaps two. As your Watcher, I'd be part of it. There's an incantation." Giles said.

"I can't leave Dawn here. Not with Glory looking for her." Buffy said.

"I'll go with you." Dawn said.

"Dawn?" Giles said. "This is something…"

"Buffy is supposed to do alone. Too bad." Dawn said. "I'm going. I would like to see Buffy's spirit guide myself to tell the truth."

Giles sighed. "Okay."

"I'm going to leave a note for the gang." Dawn said. "Fill them in on what they need to do." Giles and Buffy look at her. "Like Olaf's hammer I can't remember how or even why it's needed. But Spike has built himself a sexbot that looks exactly like you, Buffy."

Buffy's face was one of disgust at the mention that Spike had built a sexbot that looked like her. Then she came up with how she would need it. "If we can get it from Spike, Will can reprogram it."

Giles nodded as realized where Buffy was going. "It could be used as a distraction. Quite right we should get the thing from him."

Hours later Giles pulls his car to a stop alongside the desert road. He, Dawn and Buffy get out of the car as he goes around and opens the trunk.

"What's in the trunk?" Buffy asked.

"Supplies." Giles said.

"I was wondering about that. Food and water, maybe a compass?" Buffy said.

Giles pulled out of the trunk holding a thick book, a gourd and a bundle of twigs. "How about a book, a gourd and a bundle of twigs."

"Don't think Dawn or I'll be that hungry." Buffy said as they walked away from the car and into the desert.

"They're for me. You see, the location of the sacred spot is a guarded secret. I can't take you there myself. I have to perform a ritual that will turn over my guardianship of you, of both of you, temporarily, to a Guide…" Giles said.

"A Guide, but no water or food. So it leads us to the sacred place and then a week later it leads you to our bleached bones?" Buffy said.

"Buffy, really. It takes more than a week to bleach bones." Dawn said.

Giles stopped walking and started arranging the twigs on the ground to form a circle. He stepped into the circle.

"So, how does it start?" Buffy asked.

"I … jump out of the circle, jump back in, and, and, shake my gourd." Giles said, embarrassed.

"Hey, I think I know this ritual. The ancient shamans were next called upon to do the Hokey-Pokey and to turn themselves around-" Buffy said as Dawn laughed.

"Go. Quest." Giles jumped out of the circle and then jumped back in and shook the gourd.

"And that's what it's all about," Buffy said, trying to look serious. Just then a clap of thunder startled her. "Questing. Come on, Dawn." She and Dawn walked off into the shimmering heat of the desert.

Hours, or maybe it was just minutes, later Buffy and Dawn saw something out of the corner of their eyes and they turned to look, but saw nothing. When they looked ahead again there was a mountain lion standing a few feet in front of them.

"Well. Hello kitty." Dawn said as Buffy looked at her. "I see it too."

The mountain lion walked slowly as Dawn and Buffy followed the cat. Sometime later it stoped as Buffy and Dawn looks around.

"I know this place …" Buffy said.

"The desert from your dream after the defeat of Adam." Dawn said as Buffy nodded. "Nothing to do now but wait."

Hours pass as Buffy and Dawn hug themselves for warmth. They jolt themselves awake each time they feel themselves falling asleep.

Later Dawn woke to find herself lying beside a large blazing fire; Buffy is no where's in sight. She sat up and looked out, beyond the fire into the dark cold empty desert. "Buffy?"

"She's in her own vision quest, Dawn."

Dawn spun to find Whistler next to the fire. "Whistler, what's going on? How come I'm not…"

"Because while you may not remember it yet, you already know what she sees and the Powers wanted to pass on some information. First off their sorry about Joyce." Whistler said.

Dawn sighed and nodded. "Thanks, I guess."

"Your visions." Whistler said. "Are to help Buffy. As time goes along things will change from the way your memory tells you. Like the vision of you and Willow together. After Willow's use of the dark magicks. You will be a far better fit for Willow than anyone that Willow would have been originally destined for. Plus as you learn magic you can be her equal in a way no one else can. And Willow will need an equal, especially after using the dark magicks. Now, there is one thing you must know. You are taking Amanda's place."

"Amanda … Amanda," Dawn said trying to remember where she had heard that name before. Then it dawned on her. "The girl from the episode 'Potential' when I thought I was…"

"Yes." Whistler said. "She is no longer a potential, because you are now. The Powers knew with the memories you have you would rather fight alongside Buffy during the battle with the First Evil and so are giving you a way to do that. You need not worry about the Watcher's Council finding out you are a potential, you have been shielded from them just as Buffy was."

"Okay." Dawn said.

"Now I am to part on to you a gift. A gift you should have had in the beginning and knowledge that comes with that gift. As you might have suspected you were never Tom. The memories you have of his life have been to help you, help Buffy. Tom still lives in his reality. You have been and always will be, Dawn. And that is where the gift comes in. The Powers have given you your memories from before you woke up thinking you were Tom." Whistler said.

"Thank you." Dawn said. "I guess thank you for all of it."

"You're welcome, Dawn." Whistler said as he and the fire disappeared.

Dawn looked around and spotted Buffy a couple feet from her. "Buffy?"

"Death is…" Buffy said as she looked towards Dawn.

"Your gift." Dawn said as the memory surfaced showing her what Buffy had seen. "The memory just surfaced."

"But you didn't see it now." Buffy said.

"No." Dawn said. "I had my own. I know how my destiny now turns out. And there is something you're not going to like about it."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I'm a potential." Dawn said.

"A potential?" Buffy asked.

"A potential Slayer. I have the potential to be the next called should something happen to Faith." Dawn said.

"Oh Dawn. I never wanted that for you." Buffy said.

"It's okay, Buffy." Dawn said. "Besides I got a gift to go along with my destiny."

"A gift?" Buffy asked.

"The memories I should have had before I woke up as Tom. The Powers gave them to me. I now remember all the fake memories I should have had to begin with." Dawn said.

Buffy smiled. "That's a nice gift. Let's go home."

Later that morning feeling weary and tired Buffy walk in the front door of their house to find Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya waiting for them.

"Well?" Xander asked.

"Death is my gift. Pffah!" Buffy said.

"What does that mean?" Willow asked looking at Dawn.

"I'm not sure." Dawn said. "I don't remember."

"So what about you Dawn?" Tara asked.

"I didn't get to see Buffy's vision quest even though I wanted to. I got one of my own. I know how my destiny lies now. I've told Giles and Buffy because I will need their help to get ready. But, and I mean no offense here, I would like to wait till tell you all later. Right now I just want to sleep." Dawn said.

Xander, Tara, Anya and Willow all nodded deciding for now it might be better to let the sisters sleep.

"Did you guys get the bot?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah we got it. Though Spike hated to give it up. But that thing was sick. If you guys hadn't thought it could be used later I would have had it melted for scrap metal." Xander said.

"Okay." Buffy said as she and Dawn headed for the stairs and their bedrooms. "Good night. Or rather good morning you guys."


	14. Chapter 14: Tough Love

**Chapter 14: Tough Love**

Buffy, followed by Dawn, entered one of Buffy's college classrooms just as the class let out. The sisters made their way to the front of the room where Professor Lillian was trying to yank a jammed slide cartridge out of a slide projector.

"Um, Professor Lillian?" Buffy said.

Professor Lillian looked up briefly, then back to the projector. "Sitting in the back today, Buffy?"

"No. I'm sorry I missed the lecture." Buffy said. "Was it good? I mean, I'm sure it was ..." Embarrassed, she turned her attention to the slide projector. "Want me to try?"

"Thanks. The cartridge is struck." Professor Lillian said.

"I actually just came by to tell you that I have to drop this class. All my classes. I'm not finishing the semester." Buffy said as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I wish ... but I can't be in school now. I've got to take care of my sister." She motioned behind her towards Dawn, who was out of school that day due to parent/teacher conferences.

"I thought you might ... I was sorry to hear of your loss." Professor Lillian said.

Buffy nodded as she stopped messing with the projector. "Um, so I have these forms from the Registrar's office that I need you to sign..." She handed him the forms from her shoulder bag.

"Seems like they're trying to make it harder to get out of college than to get in." Professor Lillian said as he signed the forms and handed them back to Buffy.

"Thanks." Buffy said as she looked at him.

"Is there something else?" Professor Lillian asked.

"Oh no. Yes. Actually, yeah. I wanted to tell you how much I loved this class. It's like, in the middle of all this, I'm paranoid that you'll think I don't like poetry." Buffy said as she tried to wrest free the slide cartridge. "I mean, I know I wasn't the best student. But I learned a lot. And I really like poetry." She finally managed to get the cartridge free as it came flying out of the projector, landing on the floor.

"She does." Dawn said. "She has even got me into reading poetry and even writing some for my English classes.

Professor Lillian smiled at the sisters, touched by what they have said. "We'll let the AV guys handle that. I'm glad you like poetry, Buffy. And that you have been a good influence on your sister with it as well."

"You know, I wish I had time for it. But I don't, I just don't right now." Buffy said.

Professor Lillian nodded as he looked at the sisters. "Maybe short poems?"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, like those Japanese ones, you know, that sound like a sneeze?"

"Haiku." Dawn said.

Buffy nodded. "Right, maybe those. And hopefully I'll be back next semester."

"I hope so," Professor Lillian said.

Later Dawn and Buffy are back at home sitting opposite each other at the dining room table. Dawn is doing her homework as Buffy is folding laundry. Just then a memory surfaced as Dawn sighed causing Buffy to look at her.

"Memory," Dawn said. "Just one of those routine ones. Nothing to do with Glory. I just remember that I was acting out. You were called into the Principal's office and you were told if I didn't shape up that they would take me away from you."

"You have to remember, Dawn," Buffy said. "You are not that person anymore. Even though we now know you were never Tom, we still know his memories have influenced you to make you the young woman you are today. A young woman I am still happy to call my best friend as well as my sister."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks, Buffy that means a lot."

Just at that moment they heard the phone ring as Buffy moved to answer it. "Hello? Giles. What?"

"Tara." Dawn said as another memory surfaced. "No it can't be. Glory shouldn't know the Key is in human form. I changed that. He couldn't have told her."

"Hold on, Giles." Buffy moved the phone away from her ear. "Dawn?"

"According to Tom's memories. Glory found awhile back from someone that the Key was in human form. Glory had her minions watch us to find out which one of us it was. She thought the Key was bound to Tara. When she found out it wasn't she brain sucked Tara." Dawn said.

Buffy frowned as she moved the phone back to her ear. "Giles. Go to Tara's dorm room and check to see if Tara is there. I will try and find Willow." She hung up the phone. "Dawn?"

"Tara's at the fair on the university campus." Dawn said. "Willow doesn't make it in time and Tara gets brain sucked."

"Come on." Buffy said as she and Dawn left the house.

At the fair, Willow ran through the crowd of students as fast as she possibly could. Her eyes wild, looking for Tara when she spotted Buffy and Dawn running up to her. "Tara?"

"She's here, Willow," Dawn said. "Originally Glory knew the Key was in human form and thought it was Tara. This time I assume she is just out to piss Buffy off, make Buffy give her the Key."

"We're not going to let that happen." Buffy said. "We're going to save Tara and we're going to keep you safe. Come on." She, Willow and Dawn took off through the crowd. They saw Tara sitting next to Glory, about ten yards away.

"TARA!" Willow said as they ran towards Tara, pushing people out of their way.

"Buffy! Go!" Dawn said as she took Willow's hand in hers. Buffy took off running at full Slayer speed.

"By force of heart, and mindful power, by waning time and waxing hour ..." Willow and Dawn begin to chant just as Glory's fingertips pushed a few centimeters into Tara's head. "I echo Diana when I decree..."

Glory's hands plunge deep into Tara's head as Glory writhed in ecstasy.

"No...NOO!" Willow said.

"That she I love must now be ..." Dawn and Willow chanted. "… free."

"TARA! NOOOOO!" Willow screamed.

Buffy lunged toward Glory as a Chinese dragon came between them. When it passed, Glory was gone.

Willow let go of Dawn's hand and ran to Tara, who still sat on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Will." Buffy said as Dawn ran up next to her. "I tried to get to her."

"It's okay, Buffy." Willow said. She looked briefly at Dawn as if to say thank you for helping her with the spell. "Tara! Are you okay?"

"It's dirty. It's all dirty. And all over me. Dirty, dirty, bad. Bad!" Tara said.

Willow clutched Tara to her as she begins to cry. "Tara, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Tara looked pleadingly at Willow. "It's under my skin. Dirt, dirt, dirt..."

Willow rocked Tara, rubbing her back like she was soothing a baby.

Later in a hospital room Tara sat on an examination table, looking scared and pitiful. Willow sat on the doctor's stool, holding Tara's hand.

Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, and Anya stood near Willow and Tara as they listened to Doctor McCarthy.

"Can't she go home now?" Willow asked.

Doctor McCarthy shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Hospital policy dictates we keep her for the night."

"Does she have to? I can take care of her at home." Willow said.

"It's poisoned. Why don't I tell you that? It's got to be checked though." Tara said.

"Is she your sister?" Doctor McCarthy asked.

"She's ours." Dawn spoke up suddenly motioning towards herself and Buffy.

"It has to be verified of course. Anyone could tell you that. Of course. Of course." Tara said.

Doctor McCarthy looked to the sisters, not sure if he believed Dawn or not. "Well, you can get her released first thing in the morning. But she's got to spend one night in the psych ward, just for observation. We'll keep an eye on her, do a couple basic tests and then you take her home. Does that sound fair?" Willow nodded blankly. "Well, you hold tight then, and I'll send a nurse by in a few minutes to pick up Tara." He leaves.

Willow stayed near Tara, kissing her head, having a few private moments.

"Words cannot express how much I hate this place." Xander said as Giles nodded. "And yet the same words I say when I hit my thumb with a hammer keep coming to mind."

"It's dreadful." Dawn said.

"It's like Communism." Anya said as Buffy moved over next to Willow.

"Will. I'm so sorry." Buffy said as she held Willow tightly.

Tara looked at Buffy and smiled a strange smile. "They kill mice."

"Tara." Buffy tried to hug Tara, who remained stiff. "Dawn and I can stay as long as you need us, Will."

Willow nodded to show her gratitude. "I'm so scared."

Dawn moved over to Willow and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm sorry too, Will. I wish I had remembered this sooner so we could have made sure that Tara was safe."

Willow looked up at Dawn and smiled sadly. "It's alright, Dawnie."

"Pretty." Tara said as she looked at Dawn. "Pretty green swirly shimmer."

Everyone, except Dawn, looked at Tara as if to say what?

Dawn sighed. "She sees the Key in its natural state." She looked at Tara. "Yes Tara, pretty."

A short time later Tara was pushed out of the room in a wheelchair by a nurse. She strained to look back at Willow. "Don't ... please don't with that treachery. I told the cats. And now I beg my mother, sitting all alone."

"'Bye Tara. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Willow said before she tried to follow Tara out the door.

Xander caught Willow in his arms, holding her. "Will, no. It's just for one night."

Willow nodded. "Yeah, I know. But it's a whole night and I don't think I can sleep without her."

"You can sleep with me." Anya said. "You know, that came out a lot more lesbian than it sounded in my head."

"Will, you just have to rest. Right now there's nothing you can do." Buffy said.

Willow looked at Buffy, a determined expression on her face. "Yes, there is."

Buffy looked at her as she understood. "No. No way ..."

Willow swiftly exited into the hallway as Buffy followed.

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"Willow is going to do something amazingly stupid." Dawn said. "Buffy is trying to talk her out of it. But it won't work." Buffy walked back in the room a couple minutes later. "Buffy go."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You know what," Dawn said.

"She would never," Buffy said. "It's suicide."

"She does," Dawn said. "Go or she'll die."

"We don't know where Glory's held up at though." Buffy said.

"Likely Willow will cast a locator or a tracking spell to find her. I don't know a locator spell but I can cast a tracking spell that will lead you to Willow. Get me to the Magic Box. I know the ingredients I need to cast one."

"You're sure?" Buffy asked.

Dawn nodded. "The tracking spell was one of the first spells Willow and Tara taught me. It was kind of for my peace of mind so I would know where you always were."

Short time later Dawn sat in the middle of a circle at the Magic Box with her eyes closed. "Aradia, Goddess of the lost. The path is murky, the woods are dense, darkness pervades. I beseech thee ... bring the light!" A green floating light appeared before Dawn as she opened her eyes. "Take Buffy to Willow." The light darted toward Buffy and then toward the door as Buffy turned and followed it.

The next day in Tara's dorm room suitcases and boxes filled with Tara's belongings lay on the floor, some closed, some still awaiting more stuff.

Tara sat crossed-legged on the bed wearing flannel pajamas and a blank expression. Willow, Buffy, and Dawn sat on the edges of the bed, around her. Willow looked exhausted as Buffy opened a bag of sandwiches.

"Chicken salad?" Buffy asked.

"Right here." Willow said.

"Eggplant, that's me. And, what is this, peanut butter and... ew, salami, Dawn?" Buffy said.

"The Dawn of Tom's memories always liked to make weird concoctions." Dawn said as she took the sandwich. "Thought I would try one of them out."

Willow held up her chicken sandwich. "What's Tara got?"

"I got her tuna. Does she like ... Tara, do you like tuna?" Dawn said.

"Plastic and their six sisters. Six sick sisters. Willow?" Tara said.

"We'll just start a little slow today, okay? Buffy, can I have that?" Willow indicated some applesauce. Buffy handed it to her. "Okay, Darling ..." She opened the jar and filled a spoon. Then gently, tenderly, she fed Tara. "There we go. Yeah, that's my girl. It's okay. I'm right here."

Tara smiled as Willow filled another spoonful.

"Can I help?" Dawn asked as Willow handed her the applesauce and the spoon.

"What are you gonna need?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know ... They gave me a lot of stuff to keep her calm. They said I might need to restrain her at night, but... Sometimes she's fine, she looks at me and she's fine." Willow said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have ..." Buffy said for the umpteenth time, apologizing for the fact she couldn't reach Tara in time.

"It's okay. I can do this. I'm gonna take care of her. Even if she never... She's my girl." Willow said as Dawn looked at her as a memory surfaced. The first that actually dealt with the battle with Glory. "What?"

"You find a way to fix her, Will," Dawn said. "During the final battle with Glory."

Willow smiled. "You're sure?"

"Yeah." Dawn said.

"I thought." Buffy said.

"A memory surfaced. It doesn't show me how you kill Glory but it did show me that Willow is able to maybe weaken her when she fixes Tara," Dawn said.

Willow returned her attention to Tara and whispered. "You're my always." She kissed Tara's forehead and suddenly the entire wall was ripped out. Blinking into the light, they see their worst nightmare…

"I told you this wasn't over." Glory said.

"No! The place is cracking, cracking. No, no, no ..." Tara said.

"Tara, it's okay. It's okay," Dawn said, not realizing till it was too late what she had inadvertently done.

Tara looked at Dawn and once again was fixated on her. "Look at that ... the light, it's so pure ..." She pointed to Dawn. "Such a pure green energy. It's so beautiful." She started to cry at the beauty of Dawn, the Key.

Glory's eyes light on Dawn as Buffy looked at her.

Buffy knew it's too late, that … _GLORY KNOWS._


End file.
